Fearless
by Stinkerbell you
Summary: Bella Swan has lived in forks all her life. One day the cullens move to forks. Edward and bella become friends and he promises her something. but he might just just break that promise by dating tanya. will he be able to get bella back ah eventually exb
1. Chapter 1

**Fearless**

**chapter 1 ( Like Whoa)**

**BPOV**

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

Ugh, that stupid alarm. Just the perfect way to ruin someone's night of wonderful sleep. Realization finally swept over me. I, Isabella Swan and my cousins, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, were returning to Forks High School after Christmas break. Looking out my window, I realized that in my 17 years of my life, Forks has not changed one bit. Well guess what neither have I. Here's a little bit of back round information for you. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan. My parents, Charlie and Renee Swan have been happily married for over 25 years now. I have long brown hair, which to me is nothing exciting. I have muddy brown eyes. And I am about 5 foot 4 inches. So I am about average height. My cousins, Rosalie and Jasper, are like the god and goddess of our school. They both have beautiful blonde hair, ocean blue eyes. So yeah, they seem pretty perfect.

Quick suggestion before getting on with my life, never wake up thinking about your life. It puts you in a sour mood.

Quickly, I got dressed in a blue and grey striped v-neck shirt, putting on some dark skinny jeans, and my new brown boots. Now what to do with my hair? Checking the clock I noticed I am running late for school. Finally decided to just put it up in my classic messy pony tail.

Running down the stairs, without tripping I may add, I ran to the kitchen.

"Morning honey, you do know your running late, don't you?" my mother asked me.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out when I noticed I only have ten minutes to get to school." Sarcastically speaking.

"Ok. Well your dad and I are going out tonight for our anniversary. So that means you will have to fin for yourself, kay?"

"Okay, well I got to go. Bye mom I love you. Oh and happy anniversary."

"Bye

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon arriving at school, I found Jazz and Rose. They became even more beautiful over their trip to the Bahamas. More tanner bodies, perfect clothes, you get my point.

"BELLA!" Rose and Jasper screamed instantly spotting me.

"Hey guys, I guess you enjoyed the Bahamas?"

"Well duh. It was amazing, I mean the beaches were amazing. The guys, oh the guys, Bella were incredible. Oh, there is just so much to tell." Rose gushed.

"You might as well go to class. You could be out here for hours listening to her. I mean it took her the whole 4 hour plane ride just to describe three guys that she met. That should tell you something." Jazz whispered in my ear making me giggle.

"You know what Jazz? Just because you haven't found Mrs. Right yet, doesn't mean you have to go raining on my party." Snapped Rose.

"I think you mean you mean parade instead of party, Rose." Correcting I did.

"Whatever, well you two will just have to listen to my story later, we are going to be late for class. Bye." Rose called over her shoulder.

"This is all your fault you know that. If you hadn't said those things then we wouldn't have to go through the torture of listening to her blab on about a guys face." I told Jasper.

"Well, what's up your butt?"

"Nothing. I got to go to class. I'll talk to you at lunch." I didn't even wait for a reply

xxxxxxxxxxx

Nobody has really changed over the brake. Though my friend Angela has started straightening her hair that is about it. Mike Newton still has his old dimples and crazy blonde hair. It is no match for Jazz and Rose's hair though.

"Class welcome back. We have a new student today. Would you please come to the front of the class and introduce yourself Ms. Cullen. Please also tell us a few things about yourself." My English teacher, Mrs. Wertheim said.

A short girl that looked about a foot shorter than me came from behind her. She had short black hair that was scattered in different directions. She has the weirdest colored eyes. They were a blue green color. I also add that she dresses herself nicely.

"Well, Um my name is Alice Cullen. I was born on June 20, 1992. I have a twin brother named Edward. Oh I also have an older brother named Emmett. He is like a giant teddy bear but can be tough when he needs to be. Anyways, I love shopping and designing clothing. Well I guess that's all I have to say, thank you." She said.

"Thank you Alice for delighting us with that information. You can go sit beside Ms. Swan over there." She said pointing at me. As Alice walked over to my desk, I noticed how graceful she was. It was like she was dancing while walking. After she sat down I introduced myself.

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan. It is nice to meet you Alice." I smiled kindly.

"Hi, I guess you already know my name." she said timidly.

All through class we conversed about random things. Finally the bell rang and we all stood up gathering our things.

"Hey what class do you have next. I might be able to guide you there. This school may look small but you can get lost easily." I said

"Oh well I have Biology with Mr. Banner. I'm guessing you know where that is?" She said noting me nodding my head.

Yeah, if you see the building with a giant 3 on it than you there. Oh I was also wondering if you and your brothers would like to sit with my cousins and I at lunch. Only if you want." I said.

"No, I would love to. I will tell my brothers. Thank you Bella so much. I had feeling I made a good choice." she said happily.

"In what?" I asked curiously.

"My best friend." She said matter of fact. She waved and walked away.

I just stood there awe struck. How could someone just meet them and pick as their best friend? I honestly don't know. Maybe she is right. I should let fate guide my way. I too think that we will be great friends. We will just have to see where the future takes us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting My Dreams**

**EPOV**

I cannot believe my dad is doing this to me. He gets a job at a hospital in a small town named Forks and just thinks he can move us there without asking us. I mean, I am not really against it, its just that if he gets an idea in his head he never forgets it. Last he did something big was when he decided to put flame striping on the side of his Mercedes. I mean he already had people staring at him, now they would be fixated on him.

Well hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I have been living on this Earth for almost 17 years going on 18. I have a twin named Alice. We share the birthday of June 20. We may be twins but we look nothing alike. She has the weirdest hair. It is short, black, and spikey. My hair on the other hand, is bronze and messy. We both have green eyes, though hers are a little different. We have an older brother name Emmett. He is a year older than and looks like he is on steroids. He takes after my dad with the blue eyes. My parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen. My mom's hair looks like mine except she styles it. My dad on the other hand has short blonde hair.

"Edward! Get your bony ass out of bed and get ready. We have school in an hour." My obnoxious older brother yelled from my doorway.

"So we have and hour 'till school and your telling me to get ready? It only takes me 10 minutes to get ready." I said in return.

"Hey I just repeated what Alice told me to say. So you can just blame her. But seriously get up. I wanna see how many hot babes they got there." He said excitedly.

"Hey it is not polite to talk about women that way Emmett. I mean you don't just go up to a girl and say 'hey babe. Did you know that you are on my list of hotness'. I mean come on. Seriously?" Said Alice appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh. I never thought about doing that. Thanks for the idea Ali. You just made my day." I will never understand Emmett.

"Never, I repeat never, give him ideas. You of all people should know about his ideas." what I said was true. Whenever Alice would give Em and idea it would always somehow backfire on her.

"Please don't remind. Just get ready and get something to eat and we will meet you in your car. MOVE! NOW!" Shouting the last two and storming off I decided it was time to get ready.

I decided on a green shirt button up shirt with the top three buttons undone, with my favorite pair of jeans. My hair looked fine in the mirror so I just left it. Grabbing my bag and phone, I raced downstairs. In the kitchen, my mom was finishing making breakfast.

"Morning Mom" I said simply.

"Morning sweetheart. Oh, by the way Alice said if you weren't in the car and heading to the school in 5 minutes she is gonna shout to the world that you love that one. I honestly don't know what she is talking about."My confused mother said.

"Ok, was she talking about that Dora show or something?"

"That is what it is called! I thought it was something like Deigo." My mother said exasperated.

"Well can I have my food to go please?" I asked

Instead of answering she just handed me a bagel and some orange juice. I decided just to take my time getting out to my Volvo. I knew it would drive Alice crazy, but hey, that's what brothers are for. When I reached the garage, I could see Alice in the backseat bouncing. I guess someone is excited about our new school. Emmett, well he looked like he was going to faint.

"Dude! What took you so long. Do you know how many times this pixie has screamed in my ear? She saying that if you made us late you would pay. Man, she is going to make me go deaf." Emmet said.

All I could say was, "Sorry man," turning to Alice I said, "By the way, mom told what you said so I am telling you right now, do not mess with me in the morning." I said grumpily.

"OK what is up your ass? I mean I know your not a morning person, but at least can you be a little excited about our new school. Just think, making new friends, new sports teams and everything. Now with that said, shut the hell up!" Alice screamed in my ear.

Xxxxxxxxx

Once we arrived at school, I realized that we were the only ones really with an amazing car. We stepped out of the car thankfully nobody was out there to see us. As we were walking to the office I got a few glances from some plastic looking girls. But otherwise the walk was fine. When we reached the office, I took a good look at my surroundings. There was a small redheaded woman behind the counter typing away at her computer, probably not seeing us. I finally had to clear my throat. She finally looked up.

"Oh, hello my name is Ms. Cope. Are you the Cullen children?" she asked sounding a little flustered.

Alice was the one who answered for us, "Yes we are. That is Emmett and that is Edward. I'm obviously Alice."

"Ok, well here all your schedules and time tables. You will also need this slip and have all your teachers sign them for you. Then return them to the office after school. Well I think your all set, have fun and enjoy Forks High School." Yeah like that would happen.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys at lunch. Please try and find me. I really don't want to sit alone. Have fun! Bye." Alice called over her shoulder.

"Hey man, I'll see you later. I'm going to go find my first class. Talk to you later." Emmett said.

So that just left to find my way around this school alone. Of course I could always ask someone for directions, but come on that would sound so lame of me. I mean I know I am new here, but I don't want to seem like a dork. I took out my schedule and looked it over. I had history first, now all I have to do is find the room. Looking at the map, I got totally confused. I decided to give up and ask someone. I quickly found a blonde haired boy standing at his locker.

"Um excuse me? Could you help me find my first class? I have history first." I said as politely as I could.

"Oh yeah, sure no problem man, by the way my name is Jasper Hale. I also have History so come on." he said.

"So, how are you like Forks? Oh sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Edward, I guess it is ok. We just moved here from Chicago. So the raining everyday is a big change. I think I can handle it though." I said.

"Well that's good. I'll see you later." He said taking his seat in the back.

"Hello you must be Mr. Cullen. My name is Mrs. Ryke. If you will just take a seat next to Ms. Stanley, we can begin the lesson." she said nicely.

I looked over to the girl I would be sitting next to. What could say? She was not pretty, she wore too low cut of a shirt, and it looked like she painted her makeup on. As I walked over to her table she gave what I guess was supposed to this seductive smile. It looked more like the smile a rodeo clown wore. I just politely smiled at her and turned toward the teacher. From the corner of my eye I saw a piece of paper slide my way.

_Hey my names Jessica. What's your name cutie?_

_**My names Edward. Please leave me be.**_

_Are you single because you won't have to be for very long._

_**Yes I am single and I would like to stay that way for a while please leave me alone.**_

_Ok listen dickhead, you better go out with me or I will ruin you._

_**Is that a threat?**_

_Only if you want it to be. Whatever I'm done wasting my time on you._

_**Ok.**_

Wow is all I can say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

So after that little encounter, my morning turned out alright. I only had a couple more girls tried flirting with me. All of them exactly like that Jessica girl. So back to the present, I am walking to the lunchroom looking for both Alice and Emmett, but neither is in sight. I was about to give up when I felt two large hands go over my eyes.

"Guess who?" Emmett said trying to do his best girls impression.

"Emmett, I know it is you, you have the biggest hands ever." I said smugly.

"Dammit. I thought I did a pretty good job on my voice, right? I mean I have been around Alice all my life so it was bound to wear off."

"Yeah whatever. Anyways have you seen her. She did tell us to sit by her at lunch."

"No I haven't. Oh there she is walking with another girl." He said pointing in the direction Alice was coming from. I took a look at the girl next to her. Oh. My. God. Looking at this girl was like meeting my dreams. She had beautiful brown hair and muddy brown eyes. She looked like an angel. As they approached I tried to get myself to calm down, but it was just not happening.

"Hey guys! This is Bella. She invited us to sit with her and her cousins at lunch. Bella, these are my brothers, Emmett and Edward."

"Hi, it is nice to me" but she was cut off by Em scooping her up. She looked like she was about to pass out. So I decided to step in.

"Em, please put her down. She looks like she is about to pass out." I said. He quickly obeyed my orders. She regained her color and move on with talking. Though I wasn't paying attention, I looked at her outfit. She simply had a nice sweater on and jeans and boots. Her hair looked perfect in a messy pony tail. She looked so beautiful. WHOA! Slow down Edward, you just met her.

As we walked into the lunchroom, all we got was stares. We quickly made our way over to the line and got our food. Bella ushered us over to her table which sat some blonde and that guy, Jasper, I met earlier.

"Hey Jasper." I said

"Hey Edward" He said. Suddenly he became frozen in his seat. He was looking behind me. I turned around see Alice frozen too. I looked over at Em only to see him in the same position, though staring at the other blonde.

"Um guys, this is Alice, Emmett, and Edward Cullen" Bella tried cutting into the silence. None of the others heard her though. She just looked at me confused and asked " Are they always like this when they meet someone?"

"No actually I have never seen Em clearly drool in front of everyone." that finally got them out of their trances.

"Hey, just because you saw me eating my pillow does not mean you can tell everyone!" He screamed.

"Uh Em, you just told everyone yourself . So don't blame me." I said making Jasper chuckle and the girls giggle.

"Dammit, man you need to stop poning me like that. You know mom said that was not right." He said sheepishly.

"Whatever"

All through lunch, just Bella and I actually made conversation. While the love sick puppies just sat there looking into each other's eyes.

"So what class do you have next?" Bella asked me.

"I have biology with Mr. Banner. Do you know where that class is?" I asked

"Oh of course. I actually have that class next. Do you want to leave lunch early so you can talk to the teacher and have everything settled by the time class starts?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Let's go." I pointed towards the door.

"Ok, bye guys." we both said quickly.

Xxxxxxxxxx

When we reached the room, nobody was there. So we just sat around talking about random things. I did find out that we have a lot in common. We both like the color blue. We like the bands: Linkin Park, The Classic Crime. I was shocked to find out that she loves Claire De Lune by Debussy. Even Alice doesn't know that.

As the class started filing in, Bella took her seat. I introduced myself to Mr. Banner, had him sign my slip and everything. Thankfully he did not make me introduce myself to the class and all that crap. Biology for me was probably my easiest subject.

And I got even better because Bella and I got to sit next to each other. Our assignment today was pretty simple, it was mitosis (I don't know how to spell it) with onion root cells.

"You can go first if you want." Said Bella catching my attention.

"Ok, um its anaphase." Simply thinking I was right.

"I'm going to check it, if that's alright," she said pulling the microscope towards her, "actually, you were wrong, its prophase. I checked it twice."

"Oh, my bad." way to make a fool of yourself Edward.

For the rest of class we worked on the assignment. Tossing names of cells back and forth. Class had finally let up and we gathered our things. Bella told me she had gym next, while I had trig.

"I'll see you later, Edward" she said over her shoulder.

The school day couldn't just end now could it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, well this is a re-write of chapter 3. I had already written it and I guess I pressed a button on the keyboard and it got deleted so I had to redo it. So I hope it is to your liking. Oh I would like to dedicate this chapter to twilight-lover-900. You gave my first review. Thanks.!!**

**Abby:)**

**Chapter 3**

**Two Worlds Collide**

**BPOV**

This week has gone by faster than I thought it would. I had gotten closer with the Cullens. Especially Edward. After our first day in biology together, we got to know each other better. Emmett has become the big and protective brother that I have never had. His second day here, Mike Newton came up to me and asked me out on a date, but I kindly said no. He just wouldn't leave me alone, so finally Em stepped in and told him that if he ever wanted to have kids he would back off.

Alice has convinced to go to her house tomorrow night and have a sleepover with the rest of the group. After I said I would, she went haywire. Every time I try and talk to her, she ends up busy with plans for the party. I ended up asking Edward if she was going to be alright, and he just told me that she was always like this.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, guys I have the best scary story for the sleepover. You guys are going to have to wait." Boomed Emmett Friday at lunch.

"If it is that one you got off the side of the cereal box, than no you can't tell any stories" Alice strictly said.

"Hey how did you know?"

"Em, you have used that story at every slumber party you went to. That includes Aunt Georgia's birthday party." Piped in Edward.

"Shit, was hoping they would forget about that." Em mumbled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So as I was saying I want you to pick a partner you think you can finish the project with. You have two weeks. Please do not just say that 'this tree is big'. This will be your last grade for the semester. Then you will receive your report cards in three weeks. You may begin." Said Mr. Banner.

"So Ms. Swan, would thou like to become my partner?" Edward said with an amazing British accent.

"I would be honored to be thee's partner, Mr. Cullen." I said sweetly.

"I was thinking that we could get started on Monday night after school. That way we can enjoy our weekend. Then get down to business."

"That sounds good. Do you know what all we are going to be doing at your house? I heard that silly string and streamers." I asked nervously.

"Nah, she wouldn't tell me anything. I guess we will have to wait and see."

"Ok well I will see you after school." I said walking out of the classroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gym is just not my best subject. We are playing basketball and I accidentally hit the coach in the head. I said I was sorry. He actually just laughed because he said he expected it from me.

Suddenly, I remembered something. Tanya Denali was out on vacation still but was getting back on Monday. If you have been in school with her your whole life you know how she can be. If she finds out you like one of the most popular guys in school, she will make up a rumor about you stalking them. I had to warn him before she gets inside his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey guys, what time do you want me to come over tonight?" I asked as I approached our cars.

"Well as soon as we get home we'll have to get ready. So, I say about 5:30. Is that alright?" Alice asked me.

"No actually that is perfect. It gives me time to get my stuff ready and just hang out at home. So I'll see all of you there bye." I said walking to my truck.

I pulled out of the high school parking lot and got on the highway. Listening to my new Cd of the Classic Crime. All of a sudden I started to hear a weird noise coming from my engine. So, I pulled over to the side of the road, shut the engine off and got out. When I got to the front of my truck I saw smoke coming from under the hood. I don't know anything about cars so I just got back in. I tried turning back on, but it just wasn't going

"Come on baby, don't do this to me now." I begged it. Still, after trying 5 more times, it just clicked on and off.

"Craaaaaaaaaap" Great way to start a weekend don't you think?

**Well here is chapter 3. I promise that chapter 4 will be longer. I am so excited this is my first fanfic and I am getting good reviews so far. I just want to thank you guys. I may not have many reviews right now, but it still makes me happy. Chapter 4 I hope will be funny. With Emmett you never know.**

**Thanks**

**Abby:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey if you don't remember what happened at the end of the last chapter then let me tell you. Bella's truck broke down on her way home to get ready for the party at the Cullen house. You guys Rock!**

**Ab~**

**Chapter 4**

**Eyes On Fire**

**BPOV**

"Come on mom, please pick up." I begged into the phone. I have been sitting in my truck for over half and hour now trying to get a hold of my mom and dad. When I called the station, they said my dad was out on a case. So then I tried our home phone and nobody picked up. I guess my mom is still at her yoga class. Ok Bella just try again. So I pressed speed dial 3 for my mom.

_Ring........Ring........Ring.........Ring.......HI, you have reached Renee Swan, I'm sorry I missed your call. Just leave your name and number and I will try and get back to you. Thanks. Bye. Click. (That is actually my answering machine message for my families home phone. But instead it is my moms voice and it says our last name.)_

Oh for the love of all that is holy. Why this night of all nights does my truck have to decide to break down? I mean if it was tomorrow night then that would be fine. Tonight I have to be at the Cullen's house. Wait! I could call Edward and ask him to pick me up. Genius, I swear Bella you have out done yourself today. Pulling out my phone I looked through the E's in the listing. Aha, found it. I pressed the button and put the phone to my ear waiting.

_Ring.......Ring.....Ri- _he finally answered.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He asked sounding worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. But, my truck broke down on the side of the highway and I was wondering if you would come and pick me up. I really don't want to be late for the sleepover." I rambled on.

"No, that's fine I'll be there in a second. Just sit tight. Bye." He said before I could answer.

About five minutes later, I noticed a silver Volvo pulling up behind me. I hopped out and locked the door. Like it would matter if I locked the door of it. This is Forks we are talking about. Anyways, I walked back to his car to the passenger side and hopped in. I have to say, he knows how to pick out a nice car.

"Hey thanks for coming and picking me up. I tried to call my parents, but neither of them picked up." I said putting on my seatbelt.

"No problem. Hey, where do live so I can take you there." He asked and I gave him directions.

About another five minutes later, we arrived at my house. I told Edward he could wait out in the car because I wouldn't take long.

When I arrived in my room I immediately changed into my volleyball designed sweat pants and a t-shirt. I pulled my hair up into a messy pony tail. Stuffing a change of clothes into my bag along with my toiletries, I was ready tog go. I walked into the kitchen really quick to leave a message for my parents.

_M and D,_

_Remember I asked you if I could spend the night at the Cullen's. You said it was alright if I didn't get arrested. So, I will be at there house if you need me. By the way, on my way home my truck broke. I called Edward and he gave me a ride home. Just call me is you need me_

_luv you _

_Bells._

After I was finished writing the note, I headed outside to the car. I made sure I locked the door before I left. I felt great, I don't know why, I guess because I got to wear my comfy clothes. As I got in the car, I notice Edward smirk.

"What's up the grin?" I asked truly curious.

"I have never seen a girl dress so comfy. It nice to see that it still happens." He said.

"Hey I am pretty much not like any other girl. I hate makeup and all that crap." I said smugly.

The rest of the drive to his house was filled with a comfortable silence. Soon we were out of the town limits. That's when I remembered that I have no idea where His family lives. Soon he pulled to a very long and winding road. It felt like hours that we were traveling on the road. Soon, we came up on the most beautiful house I have ever seen. It was an old victorian house. It was white with dark green shudders. Below every window was a flower box filled with different colors. I just sat there in awe.

"So I am a guessing you like the house?" Edward said, surfacing me from my thoughts.

"Are you Kidding this house is amazing. It is just so amazing." I said back.

After our short little conversation, we walked into the house. The inside was just as amazing. Though it was more modern, it still fit the style well. All the walls were sort of a beige color. The sofas were all dark brown. Hanging on the wall in the living room was a large, flat screen tv. I know my dad would approve of this house very much.

"Bella!" I heard my name being called from the stairs. Sure enough Alice was coming down full speed with Jazz, Rose, and Em trailing behind her.

"Hey Alice, your house is amazing." I told her.

"Why thank you dear." A voice I did not recognize said to me. I turned around to face a woman with caramel or bronze hair like Edward. She also had the piercing, and gorgeous green eyes. This must be their mother Esme.

"Hi, I'm these threes hooligans mother." Instead of shaking my hand, she gave me a very warm and open hug. I returned it.

"It is nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen. I'm Bella Swan" I said timidly.

"Oh, please just call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old. Please no comments on that Emmy." She said quickly and sternly at the end.

We decided to watch a movie first. We ended up picking Notting Hill. All three girls cried while the guys sat there bored.

Once the movie had finished, we just decided to watch tv for a while. While looking around the room at everyone, I noticed Emmett playing with his tongue and his arm.

"Em, can you please tell me what you are doing?" I asked.

"Well, I am trying to touch my elbow with my tongue but, it is not working out so far." He said simply enough to make us all go into a fit of laughter.

"Ooh, I have the perfect idea. Let's play Truth or Dare" Suggested Alice. We all gave the ok, so we got into a circle.

"Ok who wants to go first. Bella" She said pointing at me.

"Ok um Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Well I guess I'll do truth first. So bring it."

"Ok. On your first day of school who did you think was cute. You have to be perfectly honest." I added at the end.

Emmett mumbled something that we couldn't understand. So we asked what he said, "I said Bella, ok jeez, climb off my back spidermonkeys." He said.

Everyone just sat there in shock and then me being me, blushed. After we got over that little incident, we worked our way around the circle. Finally it came to my turn.

"Ok, Bella Truth or dare?" Rose asked. I'm guessing she thought I was going to pick truth like I always do, so I decided to confuse her.

"DARE" I said.

"Hmmm, ok you have to go trade clothes with Edward." she said smugly.

"WHAT!" Edward and I roared at the same time.

"You heard me now go." she commanded. So I grabbed Edward and went towards the bathroom. Once we had finished changing clothes, we walked back out. When everybody saw us, the busted out laughing. I mean his clothes were baggy on me and the opposite with mine on him. After about five minutes later, we were able to change back.

Once we were all in our pajamas we decided to get ready for bed. While sitting on the floor, Em decided to tell the cheesiest scary story ever. I knew it was a good idea to trust Edward with the information about it.

After that we agreed to put in Shrek. I didn't really want to watch it so I snuck out onto the back porch. For once when you looked up at the sky, you could see the stars. As I was standing out there, I heard my named being mentioned, but decided to ignore it.

"Hey" I turned around to see Edward standing there.

"Hi" I said in return. He came and stood next to ledge beside me. Just looking up at the sky. I thought would be a good time to tell him about the whole Tanya situation.

"Hey Edward can I tell you something?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, go ahead." he said.

"Well, there is this girl that goes to our school. Her name is Tanya Denali. She thinks she's all that and stuff. She has her own little group that follows her around everywhere. What I really am trying to say is that she likes to steal girls boyfriends. So I guess you could call her a slut. Anyways, she has been on vacation and will be back to school on Monday. I have a feeling she will try and hook up with you. I know this may seem weird but pleas just promise me you will pay attention to a girl that is worth talking to." I said

"Wow, I grew up with girls like that back the windy city. So, yeah Bells, I promise you that I will stay away from her. I even Pinky promise." He said grabbing my pinky.

"Ok, now that, that is settled let's go back inside. I am starting to get cold." I said walking to the sliding door. As we walked in, all the others were sitting around sipping hot chocolate.

"Hey, where's our hot cocoa?" Edward piped up from behind me.

"Well you guys were outside. We were nice enough to make some extra warm water, it is waiting in the kitchen." Alice said.

After we had all drank our hot chocolate, we as in the girls forcing the guys, wanted to watch

A WALK TO REMEMBER. At the end, all of us girls started crying when we found out Jamie dies. I think I even saw a single tear in Em's eye. I tried to stifle my laugh.

"Ok guys I think it is time we all get some sleep. Don't forget Bella, we have our first shopping trip tomorrow." Alice reminded me.

"Of course Alice, how could I forget whenever you figure out a way to mention it a millions times a day." Saying that I got an eye roll from Alice.

"Night guys." I said as we walked up to Alice's room.

Once we got in there, she locked the door. She and Rosalie cornered me into a wall. They both had evil smirks on their faces.

"Ok, spill" Said Alice.

**Ok, that is one of my favorite chapters so far. Remember what Edward promises Bella. It will come into the part of my story very important. Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. You guys rock!**

**Ab~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Inseparable**

**BPOV**

"Ok I have no idea what you are talking about." I said utterly confused.

"We are talking about what happened with Edward and you outside. What happened?" Rose explained.

"Guys all I was telling him about was to stay away from Tanya because of her ways." I said and Rose quickly understood. Alice on the other hand, was in a state of confusion. So I told her about everything with Rose's help. She thanked me for the information and said it was truly time for bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Bella, I swear if you don't get up now and get ready, I will get the water bucket ready." Alice said.

"I would listen to her if I were you. She did it to me, by the way it will probably be freezing cold. Just to warn you." Rose said from behind. My eyes immediately shot open and I sat up. For a second I was dazed. I was trying to figure out where I was. I suddenly remember the slumber party and the talk with Edward.

"Ok now, since your up, I want you to put on this outfit I picked out and Rose and I will do your hair and makeup. Now get a move on little doggie." For someone so small, she could be really bossy.

Soon I was sitting in the torture chair. After about a half and hour, they were finished. I stood and looked in the full length mirror. My makeup was very light and perfect. My hair was slightly curled at the edges. At the top was a small bump. I had to admit, I LOOKED HOT!!!! Everything actually contrast very well with my outfit, Alice did good.

AS we walked down the stairs, we tried to sneak up on the boys.

"Hey guys!" I screamed.

**EPOV**

"Hey guys!" We all just at the sudden arrival of the girls. All three of us turned around to see three highly amused girls. Bella looked perfect, I could tell Alice dressed her, because she was wearing the shirt I had gotten her for Christmas.

"Well we are going to get going. Hey do you guys wanna come with us?" Alice asked sounding hopeful. We all agreed and went out to the cars. The girls were taking Rose's car, while we were taking Em's jeep. He keeps bugging me to let him drive it to school. The trip to the mall in Port Angeles was short thanks to Em's wicked driving skills. Also on the way he was singing along with the radio and bouncing up and down. Currently on the radio was Carrie Underwood's "Before he Cheats", of course Em just had to scream it.

"Emmett, would you please shut up! You are giving me a headache." I screamed over the music and his singing or screaming.

"Nope, it is my job to annoy you so much you cry. So just deal with it." He started screaming more loudly. Suddenly my phone started to buzz. I looked at the caller i.d.. _Bella_. So I opened my phone and answered it. She told that Alice wanted to go to Starbucks before we started for the mall. So I told Em.

Once we had reached the coffee place, we caught up to the girls who were already in line. All three of them got lattes and wheat bagels. Us three guys just got plain coffee and cookies. We found a seat. Alice kept blabbing on about a pair of boots to Rose, while Em and Jazz talked about next school years sports. Bella and I were in a conversation over the situations in Wuthering Heights. Suddenly, Alice pulled Bella out of our conversation. She was asking both the other girls if there was a cheerleading squad. They did and Alice rejoiced saying that they all should tryout. Surprisingly they all agreed.

After we had finished our drinks, we headed off to the mall. Alice has ran off into the stores, dragging the girls behind her. Once we had caught up to them we saw that Alice was racing through the store picking out clothes and throwing them at Bella.

When I checked my watch I was surprised to see that it was after 3 in the afternoon. As far as I could tell, Alice was no where near done. Neither was Rose. When none of them were looking, I snatched Bella's arm and raced out of the store into the food court.

"Thanks, I seriously thought my feet were going to fall off." Bella said once we were seated

"Anytime. So, you are actually try out for cheerleading with them?" I asked.

"Actually, I tried out for this years team. I had almost all the points I needed but I still didn't have enough." she said sadly. Suddenly I got a text message from Alice saying that they were ready to go and that they would meet us at the car. Once we had reached the car I noticed that the back of the jeep was loaded with bags. Great.

**BPOV**

When we reached the cars, I saw that the back of the jeep was filled with shopping bags. To my right I heard Edward groan. I just let out a little chuckle. From where I was standing I could see all of the group standing by the cars obviously waiting for us. When we approached, they all turned their heads and then got into the cars.

On the way home, I called my mom, telling her that I was just going to grab my stuff from the Cullen house, then I would be home. A few minutes after I made the call we reached their house. I rushed inside to grab stuff so I wouldn't make them wait long.

Upon reaching my house, I thanked Alice for a fun weekend and said my goodbyes. As I stepped onto the front porch, I reached for the spare key. Before I could put it in the hole, my mom opened the door.

"I had a feeling it was you." she said.

"I'm the only other person who knows where the spare key is." I said.

"Well you have a point there. Your father and I need to talk to you about your truck." the way she said it made feel like this was not going to be a good conversation.

As I walked into the kitchen, my parents were sitting on one side of the table and an open seat for me. I quickly took it. As I was sitting in the silence, I looked at my parents.

"Well you probably think your in trouble, your not so calm down. This is about your truck Bells. We had it towed to an auto repair shop and they told us nothing could be done. We are sorry. Tomorrow we both are free and we would like to take you up to Seattle and buy you the choice of car you want. We were going to wait until you 18th birthday but since this happened, we decided to make it earlier." my dad said.

"Ok wow, um that sounds good. I think I might know what kind of car I would like. I'm just going to go to bed so goodnight." I said kissing both of their cheeks.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day I awoke with sunlight shining through my window. Today was Sunday, my family really doesn't go to church so we had another free day to do things. As I got dressed, I tried to think of what car I would want. I thought about maybe getting a Volvo but changed. I finally remembered. There was this car called the Nissan Murano. Ooh maybe I could get it in blue.

Happy with my decision, I walked downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I smelled bacon. My mom always knew that I loved to have bacon for breakfast.

"Morning sweetie." my mom said from the kitchen.

"Morning. I decided on a car that I want." I told her while sitting down. As she my plate my dad walked in.

"Well that's good. What is it." he said sitting down.

"It is a Nissan Murano. Maybe I could get it in blue?" I asked slightly nervous about what they would say.

"Well that is a good choice of a car. I never thought I'd see the day that I would talk to my daughter about cars. Nice job." my dad said sending into a calm state.

After we had finished with breakfast, we headed out. Since we were going to Seattle. The drive was going to be a little over an hour. I put my Ipod on. The song that came on was _Just Friends by the Jonas Brothers._

_There she goes again,_

_The girl I'm in love with_

_It's cool, we're just friends_

_We walk the halls at school,_

_We know it's casual_

_It's cool we're just..._

_I don't wanna lead you on_

_No._

_The truth is I've grown fond,_

_Yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me_

'_Til the end of time_

'_Til I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I'll just keep on dreaming_

_But it's cool cause we're just friends_

_Small talk on IM_

_Just one word sentences_

_It's cool we're just friends_

_And if I had my way_

_We would talk and talk all day_

_Yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me_

'_Til the end of time_

'_Til I'm on her mind _

_It'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I'll just keep on dreaming_

_But it's cool cause we're just friends_

_Thinking about how_

_We're gonna say our vows_

_It's cool we're just friends_

_As she walks down the aisle_

_I see all my friends smile_

_Cause now we're more than friends_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling love, just you and me _

'_Til the end of time_

'_Til I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

_We've been making lots of plans _

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I'll just keep on dreaming_

_Keep on thinking_

_Of when we used to be just friends_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_When we used to be just friends_

_(When we used to be)_

_La la la la_

_La la la la (yeah)_

_La la la la (yeah)_

_When we used to be just friends......._

That song always made me think. What if you could fall in love with your best guy friend. I mean I have some guy friends like Edward._ WAIT._ I could not fall in love with Edward. I mean I like him yeah but if I went out with him and then broke up would just ruin our friendship. These problems were always so complicated.

"Bella, we're here." my mom said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Okay" I said stepping out of the car. I looked around the car dealership. I have to say it was pretty big. One amazing sight made me freeze. There it is, the car of my dreams. It is in the exact color I wanted. I didn't even realize that I was walking over to the car until I was next to it. It was like I was in a daze.

"Hello, I am guessing that you are interested in this car?" a voice from behind me said. I turned around to see a middle aged man with thinning blonde hair and a huge gut.

"Yeah, my parents are letting me pick out since my car finally died." I said. Why was I explaining why I am here? He doesn't need to know, he just wants to earn the money we pay.

"Alright. Well if this the car that you truly want then we will go and work out some paper work" he said motioning towards the building. At the same, my parents had arrived. We all walked inside and started the paperwork.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I felt like hours that we were in there. Right when gutty (that's what I decided to call him) handed me the keys, I sprinted to the car. I guess while we were inside, they had brought the car to the doors. I had keyless entry so I just pressed the button and got in. My dad came to the window and I rolled it down.

"Well, I hope you like this car. Don't go around town and show it off to your friends. Wait until you go to school tomorrow. Oh and have a safe trip home sweetie." my dad said.

I replayed my dad's message in my head. His idea was actually good for once. I think I will listen to it.

Tomorrow could not happen soon enough.

**Well here is Chapter 5. I am so excited. I cannot believe that I actually have 5 chapters now. When I first discovered this website, I was just reading all these stories. My idea for this story actually came to me in a dream I had. Just like Stephanie Meyer. Except in my dream, it took place in my hometown and it was me instead of Bella. It was a little weird but cool at the same time. **

**That song that I mentioned, is my favorite Jo bros song. I plays a great roll in this story. **

**I know this is kind of early, but I am thinking about making a sequel to this story. Even though you won't know what happens to the gang until things really start happening, let me know what you think.**

**I would also like at least 5 more reviews and comments. Please let me know what you guys really think about my story. It gives me a little help on how I write.**

**Oh, if you have not already seen this. There is a 15 second clip of the New Moon trailer on this website called . I go to that website everyday. That is where I saw the shirtless Rob pics in Italy.**

**Thanks**

**Ab~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I Got Nerve**

**BPOV**

Thankfully the weekend had come and gone quickly. Today was the day I would get to show off my new car. Not only was it new, it was probably one of the nicest cars here, besides Edward's Volvo.

I did my normal schedule of getting ready and eating breakfast. When I was ready to go, I grabbed my new keys instead of the old beat up ones of the truck. I had to admit, I would miss that truck. I may have been a big piece of metal, but it was nice and solid, unlike the cars now.

Pulling my car into Forks High was like the queen of England arriving at her palace. People were staring and whispering things in each others ears. Thankfully the windows were tinted so nobody could see it was me.

Once I had parked I looked in my rear view mirror. Everyone was staring at me. I noticed Edward smirking, I'm guessing he figured out it was me. As I stepped out of my car and hit the lock everyone gasped. All of my friends just came over and looked over my car.

"I thought that it was you in there." A velvety voice said from behind me. I turned around to see two emerald eyes gazing back. It was like I was stuck, I couldn't move couldn't speak, nothing.

This is when I realized that I like Edward Cullen. Of course I won't be able to tell him this, I will just have to keep it to my self. I've seen it in movies when the best friend loves the other but doesn't say anything until It is too late.

I really hope that isn't me.

**EPOV**

After Bella had come out of her trance, she became really quiet. I asked if everything was alright. She said she was fine but was just thinking about things.

When Bella had told me those things about this Tanya girl, I knew I already hated her. She sounded like a total bitch.

As I walked towards my locker, I noticed a tall strawberry blonde at the locker next to mine. I had never seen her before. So this must have been Tanya. I had to say, she was really pretty. I had to try my hardest not to stare at her.

When I approached, she turned to look at me. At first, if looked as if she was a little shocked to see me. Then she put this sweet smile on her face.

"Hello, my name is Tanya Denali. You must be the Edward Cullen my friends have been telling me about." wow, for someone that is supposed to be so rude, she was amazingly polite. She captured my attention quickly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When it came time to go to class, Tanya and I had had a full conversation. She seemed like an alright gal to me. I guess Bella was wrong about her.

She had the sweetest smile and laugh. Already, I wanted to get to know her more.

Maybe I might get the chance to.

**Sorry if it is a short chapter, I wanted to get it posted quickly, so I made it short. This is where Tanya comes into place with the problems. I think in the next chapter I will reveal another new character. Please more reviews, I am happy to say that my not worked.**

**Thanks,**

**Ab~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Everything**

**BPOV**

It has been two months since Cullens have moved here. Alice and I have become almost like sisters. Same exact with Emmett. Though Edward has become distant. Since the weekend of our first sleepover, he has changed. Of course I still see him and talk to him, he just seems different. The other day after school, I saw him standing over with Tanya and her group. I guess he didn't get how she could be.

So today is just any other day, Alice keeps jumping and mumbling on about something that is not important. I just put my things in my locker going through my normal daze. When your friends with Alice, you learn to zone out of her long conversations.

"Bella, did you hear what I said?" the pixie herself said.

"No, I wasn't listening. Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Did you hear there is this new boy coming. I heard he is coming all the way from New Hampshire. I hope he's cute." she said all Bubbly.

"Hey thought you liked Jasper?" I asked quietly so nobody but us could hear.

"I do, but I still want to be on the lookout." with that being said we went off to our first hour.

We have had another seating change since Alice came, so guess what, I am all by myself again. Alice got to sit by Angela. Right about the time Mrs. Wertheim was going to start the lesson, the door opened. In walked a god.

He had dirty blonde hair, a toned body, beautiful brown eyes, while wearing a muscle shirt. I saw a couple of girls swoon over him, luckily, I kept my cool. Of course the only open seat was again next to me. As he walked over, I looked towards Alice, she was smiling at me. I had no idea what that meant.

When he had set his books and things down, he looked in my direction. Of course being me, I blushed. I had to turn away before I made a bigger fool of myself. So, I turned my attention towards the front of the class. Though during the whole lecture, I kept stealing glances at him. Once he caught me looking, he would just smile. That made my heart sing.

Finally the bell rang. I quickly grabbed my things and headed out the door to my next class.

"Hey" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see the new boy running towards me. My heart started to beat faster, along with the blush rushing to my face. As he approached, a smile grew on his face.

"Hey, I'm Max Samuels. I just moved here from New Hampshire. I was wondering if you could show me to my next class?" he said with the sweetest voice.

"Sure. My name Is Bella Swan by the way. What class do you have next?"

"I have Trig next with Mr. Figura."He said.

"Oh that's cool I have the same class. I'll show you the way." We started moving in the direction of the classroom. On the way there I found out a lot about him. He likes to surf, play football, basketball, and baseball, he also skateboards a little bit. I told him about myself and what I like to do. All through my speech, I thought I sounded boring, but when I looked into his eyes, they seemed so curious about me.

"Hey how about you sit with me and my friends today. I am pretty sure that they will all like you." I wasn't sure if Edward was going to be sitting with us today. He happily agreed. I told him I would meet him outside of his class before heading to the lunch room.

After that, we went onto our classes until lunchtime.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I had met up with Max on the way to the lunchroom. We started talking and laughing about random things. He was so sweet. I have always thought that really good people would be all stuck up and everything. Both Max and the Cullens have changed my thoughts.

When we walked into the cafeteria, all the heads turned. As we walked towards the line for food, I got several glares from girls. Once had gotten our food, we walked over to the groups table. Of course I did not see Edward anywhere. When I finally found him, he was sitting with Tanya and her gang, holding her hand. My heart was ripping open every time I saw him with her. Max must have met my gaze because he started comforting me. I instantly felt better. Though I still did not like staying in the same room as those two. I excused myself from the room. I decided to go to the football field.

Once I had reached the bleachers, I broke down crying. I sat there letting the moisture run down your cheeks. Suddenly I felt two unfamiliar arms wrap around me. I turned around to see Max sitting there looking at me with a pained expression. When he saw me look into his eyes, he brought his beautiful smile to his face. I couldn't help but smile myself.

"I'm sorry. I barely know you and I feel that I need to comfort you. I don't like seeing you hurt." He said innocently.

"Thanks. It is kind of embarrassing crying at school. I mean at least I waited until I got away. Am I right?" I asked.

"Yeah, your right. I can tell you're a strong person. Something has to be really bothering. Is it that guy you were staring at?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah. He and I were are friends but some things have gotten in the way that are far too complicated to share." I said leaving it closed. He quickly listened to my words. While sitting there with him, I remembered why I was out here crying. The guy I like broke the promise we made. The pinky promise. I again broke down into sobs. Max pulled me into his arms. This time, I sobbed into his chest. It felt right to be there but wrong at the same time.

I apologized for getting his shirt wet, he said that it was alright. He also told me that if I ever needed to talk to him about things to him, he would be there waiting for me. On the way down the bleachers, I slipped. Thankfully, Max was there to catch. Having his arms around my waste and his head close to mine, made my breath hitch.

Edward Cullen, screw you, I like Max Samuels.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you really want to know what max looks like just go on you tube and look up Alex Marshall from the Cab. He is gorgeous well I think so. Anyways, this is the start of something between those two. My story finally has a meaning behind it. So far I have enjoyed writing it. **

**I also want at least two more reviews. Even if you don't like the story, please comment. I would also like you to leave messages. I am thinking about making new friends from different places.**

**Thanks**

**Ab~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Girlfriend**

**BPOV**

As the weeks have gone by, Max and I talk and hang out with the group everyday. Though Edward is not present, he now hangs out with his official girlfriend Tanya. I was actually ok with hearing that. I mean yes I am sad, but I have Max at my side to make me feel alright. I do not talk to Edward, though he tries to talk to me I just give him the silent treatment. He is absolutely clueless to the reason of the silence. He also rarely hangs out with us. When he does, he is either texting or on the phone with the witch.

Tonight, the guys (including Edward surprisingly) have convinced all of us girls to go to the batting cages in Port Angeles. Of course he has to bring her along. All week he has been trying to talk to me. All week Max has been trying to convince to come with them to the cages. Once I had finally agreed, he was all excited. Our friendship has grown quite close, I have started liking him more and more. I don't know if he likes me though. We will just have to wait.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

When we arrived at the batting cages, all us girls paired up with the guys. I forgot to mention that Jazz and Ali are dating and so are Em and Rose. The only non couple there tonight was Max and I. So, we all got in our groups and went to separate cages. Max was making me bat first.

"I have no idea how to even hold the bat." I said to him sheepishly.

"Here, let me show you." he came toward me. He came behind me, and told me to spread my legs apart to give me good balance. Then, he shockingly put his arms around me and took my hands in his. He then took the bat and placed it in our hands. He told me to be ready. Suddenly, a ball came flying towards us. I started getting nervous. But what I forgot was that you are supposed to swing at the ball, that is what we did. When the ball reached us, it hit the bat with a crack and went flying. I was so happy, I have never done something like that before. After a couple more tries with his help, he let me try it on my own. At first I missed, but by my third try, I hit it just as far as we had together. I was so excited that I didn't even notice how I ended up in Max's arms, twirling around. I really didn't care anyways.

**EPOV**

Seeing Bella and Max hold onto each other, made me angry. They had only known each other for a few weeks and they were already being close. I just don't understand girls sometimes.

**APOV**

Seeing those two hug each other like that made me grin. The whole reason we came here was to get them together. I think that might just happen tonight.

**MPOV**

Hugging Bella just felt so right. The warmth of her body crept onto mine. Her hair smelled of strawberries. She is just a dream come true.

Suddenly, I felt her trying to disentangle herself from me. Even though was sad to do so, I complied easily. She said sorry and smiled sheepishly. Deep down I had a feeling that she like hugging me too.

"How about we take a break and go for a walk." I suggested quickly trying to break the silence.

"Ok, that sounds good." she replied.

This was the night and the place I was going to muster up the courage to ask Bella Swan out. Here goes nothing.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." I said not looking at her.

**BPOV**

"Bella, I need to talk to you," Max said not looking at me. I suddenly got nervous. I thought that may be I did something wrong, "Bella, I like you a lot and I know you may not feel the same w-way, but I was wondering if y-you w-would b-be my girlfriend." he said nervously.

"Max was that the whole reason for coming to this place tonight?" he nodded, still not looking at me. "Max, I would be more than happy to be your girlfriend." the last part I squealed. He looked at me shocked.

"Really?"

"Really, Really." Suddenly my feet were no longer on the ground. I was in my new boyfriends arms and staring into his eyes. He set me back on my feet. Then he started leaning in towards me. I am freaking out right now, I have never kissed a boy before. Interrupting my worrying was two very soft lips against mine. My mind and body just took over on instinct. When we both had to pull away for air, we heard gasps from behind us. We turned around to see our group staring at us with happiness and shock. We just smiled and walked over them hand in hand.

This was the first night of me being Max Samuels girlfriend. Nothing could be better.

**I think that is a record. Two chapters in one night. Yeah baby! Anyways if you hadn't noticed, most of my chapters are named after my favorite songs.**

**I also wanted to mention that I have been busy with homework because my school year officially ends on the 8****th****. We go and get our report cards on the 10****th****. After those two days, I should be able to update more quickly. For now don't expect quick responses. More reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love**

**Abs ( ) ( )**

**( ' ' )**

**(")(") it's a bunny!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Halo**

**EPOV**

Seeing Bella that night holding on to that guy, brought out a weird feeling in me. Thought she has not been talking to me lately, I still feel protective.

Then, when we walked up to see them kissing, I knew that things were going to change. I mean the table at lunch was full of couples now. Tanya has been really great, I don't understand what Bella was talking about. Tanya is the sweetest girl I know, besides Bella. Truly, I am happy for her, I just get this weird feeling about that guy.

She seems happy so that is all that matters.

**BPOV**

Prom is coming. At first Alice was excited. Then I told her that only the seniors go to go to the event. She was deeply upset by the fact. Though when she found out about the Spring Dance, she screamed her head off. Last weekend, she made Rose and I go all the way to Seattle to find the perfect dress. My dress has a orange and hot pink flowery design to it and it is sort of halter but instead of showing my chest, it covers. It is short though. It is really pretty.

Alice said that the night of the dance, all three of us were going to get ready at her house. Of course the two of them are going to do 'Bella Barbie' as usual. They do a good job, but I don't get why they have to have me there for a whole day getting ready, when it only takes at least two hours.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Tonight was the night of the dance. I am already over at Alice's getting ready. The guys are all getting ready at Rose and Jazz's house. I have been sitting in the chair in front of Alice's bathroom counter. She has been working on my makeup while Rose has been working on curling my hair.

"And we are done" Alice said closing the cap of some lipstick.

"Now all I have to do is change into my dress and heels. You guys go ahead and get ready also." I said over my shoulder. I quickly but carefully slip into my dress and shoes. When I returned, the both of my friends were ready and waiting. Before any of us could say anything, the doorbell rang. We all raced down the stairs. At the bottom was all three of our perfect dates and a another couple standing off to the side. Edward and Tanya. I just ignored those two as usual, and walked up to my boyfriend. He looked perfect. Oh, I forgot to mention, Max taught me how to dance perfectly last week. The good thing about that is that I won't make a fool of myself now.

We all got our picture taken by Esme and then were off. Emmett wanted to drive his jeep, so he, Rose, Edward and Tanya, took his jeep. Alice and Jasper rode with Max and I in his black Mitsubishi Eclipse. All the way there, Alice was giving me a lecture on how to keep my hair perfect all night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

When we reached the school, the parking lot was full of underclassman. Everybody was dressed up fairly nice. There was a couple of sluts there but moving on. When we got inside, the decorations from prom were still up. The theme was 'The Last Waltz' there was this giant tree shape structure in the middle. If you wanted, you could climb inside and go to the top and just watch from up there. At first we went over to the punch table. After a while we all ended up on the dance floor. The song that came on next made me happy. It was _Because you live by Jesse McCartney._

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call_

_I've been looking for the answer_

_Somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know_

As the song went on, I laid my head on Max's chest. He kissed my cheek.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky._

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again_

_Cause of you, made it through every storm_

_What is life, what's the use if your killing time_

_I'm so glad I found and angel_

_Someone_

As those lines played, Max sang along. He suddenly pulled me into a turn, making me giggle.

"How about we go to the top of the tree?" he asked. I quickly agree. We walked up the tree hand in hand. Once we reached the top we saw that we were the only ones up there.

"You know, I think you look beautiful tonight." he said wrapping

"You know what I think," I said turning around, "I think you're full of it." I said with a giggle. What I got in return was a kiss and a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After staying up there for a while, we walked back down. Max told me he had to use the restroom. When he left, I walked over to get some punch. After a few sips, I felt a tap on my shoulder, please do not let it be Mike. I turned around to see noone other than Edward.

"I know you may not be talking to me but, would you please honor me with one dance?" He said politely. I just nodded. When we reached the dance floor, I put my hand in his and my other on his should. He did the same, but his hand that was not holding mine was on my back. The song that came on just opened wounds to my heart. It was _Without You by Hinder._ It took me through all the feelings I had, have, for HIM. Standing there in his embrace, made me think and want what we could be. Stupidly, I looked at him, he was staring at me. I quickly looked away. Once the song had finished, I quickly dashed out of the gym and to the parking lot. I cannot believe I let my mind wander to those thoughts. Those were supposed to be locked up for good.

"Bella, are you alright. When I came back, you were gone. Alice said you and He danced and then you ran off. Oh, do you want me to take you home?" Max said, all I could do was nod.

The ride home was silent. I knew he understood what I was going through. When we reached my house, we said quiet goodbyes and I got out. When I got in, both of my parents were asleep in there room. I trudged up the stairs to my room. I took off my dress in a daze and got into bed.

Why of all people, did my life have to be the most complicated.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. If you truly wonder what her dress is like, go to google and look up Ashley Greene. She wore a similar dress to that. The dance is also like the prom scene in high school musical 3. Anyways, I would like more reviews. I am happy that you guys like Max, just remember this, he might not be as good of a guy as you thought.**

**Thanks**

**Ab~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Thunder**

**BPOV**

Summer was approaching really fast. Rosalie and Jazz's family are going back to the Bahamas. They finally convinced me to go with them. We had two weeks until we would be free. Alice told me that they were going to Alaska to visit family. She also told me that the witch was joining them. Max was going with his parents to Russia. They had recently decided to adopt a 1 year old girl. He of course just wanted to stay home.

All of our teachers have been trying to cram in extra homework so we will remember things. Our school year is going to late. We usually get out in early May, but this year we are getting out on the first of June.

Every night I have been going to Rose's house. She told me that I needed to get in shape for the guys down there. I have had to remind her that I have a very caring boyfriend that would not like that idea.

So today is a Friday, surprisingly, we are not having one of our annual sleep overs. All of us were busy, what with trying to finish preparing for exams and spending time with each other, we were pretty much dead on our feet.

As I lay on my bed, I remembered that I haven't played my guitar in a while. I had to dust off the case. (I just wanna pretend that Taylor Swift did not write any of those songs. Or Demi Lovato either). I just started strumming away. After playing with the strings for a couple of minutes, an idea for a song came through my mind.

_There's something about the way_

_The street looks when it just rains_

_There's a glow off the pavement_

_You walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot_

_Yeah_

_We're driving down a road_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm trying so hard not to kept get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool_

_Wind your hands through your hair_

_Absent mindedly making me want you_

_And I don't know how _

_It gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why_

_But with you I dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

These words filled my heart with grief. Every word that I say in this song reminds me of how I want to be with him. But somehow, I can't have what I want the most.

_So baby drive slow_

'_Til we run out of road_

_In this one horse town_

_I wanna stay right here_

_In this passenger seat_

_You put your eyes on me_

_In this moment now_

_Capture it, remember it_

_Cause I don't know how _

_It gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first _

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why _

_But with you I dance in a storm in my best dress _

_Fearless_

What could be, will never happen.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake _

_I'm not usually this way_

_But, you pull me in and I can't breathe_

_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something_

_It's FEARLESS_

_Cause I don't know how_

_It gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why_

_But with you I dance in a storm in my best dress _

_Fearless_

_Cause I don't know how _

_It gets better than this _

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why_

_But with you I dance in a storm in my best dress _

_Fearless_

A single tear ran down my face. Every night I dream about him. Every time I see him, I wish I was the one holding his hand. Every time I think, my mind wanders to what our future could be.

A small knock from my door. My mom's head poked through.

"I heard the song, honey. Can I come in and talk" she said. I just nodded.

"Bella, who was the song about?" I had a feeling she already knew.

"Edward" another tear dropping from my eye. My mom wrapped me up in her arms telling it was alright. The last time my mom held me like this, was when my dog died.

"Mom, I can't ever stop thinking about him. I know I am with Max, but when ever I see him, I wonder about what we could be. I even dream about him. I don't know what to do." I told her ducking my head.

"Honey, there is no easy way to put this, so I am just going to say this. Bella, I think you're in love with Edward. I have to tell you, he is completely blind to not want to be with you." my mom told me honestly. She always knew how make me feel better. But telling me I was in love with him was just a shock to me. She was right, I am in love with Edward Cullen.

Even though I can't have him, doesn't mean I can't dream it. So, that is exactly what I am going to do.

**This was probably my favorite chapter to write. Hopefully I will do good on the next chapters. Please, I would like more reviews.**

**Thanks**

**Ab~**


	11. Chapter 11

**I probably should have mentioned this in the last chapter. Bella, Alice, Rose, and Tanya, made the cheerleading team. I feel so stupid for leaving that out.**

**Chapter 11**

**The Great Escape**

**BPOV**

Well today is the day. It is officially our last day of school. Right after we leave, we have to run home, get our luggage and quickly drive to the airport in Port Angeles. Max also leaves tonight along with the Cullens. Oh how I am going to miss them all this summer.

"Oh, I am so excited. This trip is going to be so amazing." Rose has been going off all morning about this trip. I mean I am excited too, but I am not going to announce it to the whole school.

xxxxxxxxxxx

At lunch, Alice has been going off non stop. She has been telling me not to put on sunscreen so I can get tan. I have to say, I am so pale that I am going to listen to her.

Max keeps telling me how much he is going to miss me. I couldn't agree more. Max always picks me up when I am down. The friend that I am going to miss the most will probably be Emmett. He is the older brother that I never had. And he is a giant teddy bear or Emmy bear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

School is officially over for the summer. Well, my report card turned out good. All A's, even in gym. As we were walking out to our cars, Alice was giving us a schedule of when to call each other. Max and I just ignored her and gave each other our own goodbyes.

"Ok, don't go falling for another guy down there please." he said

"I won't. I promise. This vacation is going to go by fast, you won't even miss me." I said giving him a kiss. He was so cute when he was jealous. I could feel a pare of eyes on my back, I turned to see HIM staring at me. Once he saw me, he looked away embarrassed.

"Okay, Bella we will meet you at your house in an hour. You should put all your stuff by the door so we can take it and get going." Rose said in a rush.

"Rose, chill. We have plenty of time. Any ways, I will see you in an hour." I said jumping into my Murano. Oh how I am going to miss driving it. This was my new baby, I can't just leave it here alone. Thankfully my parents will be home. I am the only ones with keys to it. I really don't trust my parents with my car. I mean, I can't even ride in my mom's car. I found out a couple of years ago that I was made in the back seat. I used to sit in that seat when I was younger too!

When I reached home and got inside, I quickly assembled all 3 of my suitcases. I stupidly let Alice pack for me. I have over ten bikinis.

Rose honked her horn from outside. This was my final goodbye to my family and home for a month. I quickly said goodbye to my parents over the phone, and headed out on the road.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Rose's insane driving we got to the airport in less than 20 minutes. When we got inside, we got checked in and went through security. They went crazy with checking our things. We had to take our shoes off too. I thought I lost one of mine at first, but it just fell out of the box I was in.

We grabbed chairs near our gate. My aunt and uncle were having a private conversation, Rose is reading a fashion magazine, and Jazz is listening to music. I stole one of his headphones. He was listening to _Just a Girl by Hannah Montana._

I gave him a questioning look, he just shrugged it off. Our flight was finally called. We each handed in our tickets. I got to sit next to Rosalie. She started rambling on about some boutique.

Someone save me from this torture. Please?

**Sorry if it is short. I am also sorry that I didn't update sooner, my school let out and so I hung out with friends and totally forgot. Sorry. I wanted to save the more fun stuff for the next chapter.**

**Thanks**

**Ab~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Welcome to Paradise**

Ugh. Remind me again why I agreed to go along with my cousins? Between Rose babbling all the way and the fat little kid sitting behind me kicking my seat, this vacation is not starting off well.

The plane ride has lasted for over five hours now. I really don't know how much longer I can last.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ladies and gentlemen, please buckle your seatbelts, we will be landing soon. Once landed please leave in an orderly fashion. Thank you for riding Virgin Airlines." Said a stewardess over the intercom.

After about five minutes, we landed. Oh, I am eternally jumping for joy. I could just kiss the ground. I leaned over Rose to look out the window, the place was beautiful. Unlike Forks, it was actually sunny out. There were also palm trees. Oh this is so cool.

We finally got off the plane and into the airport. I was looking around and I saw something that shocked me. Applebee's. I didn't know they had that type of restaurant down here. This place was packed, I could have easily lost my family quickly if I wasn't letting Rose drag me around by my arm.

When we got to the luggage area, our things were already there waiting for us. Of course since I let Alice pack my things, she gave me three suit cases full of stuff and a list of what to wear each day. I made Jazz carry one of them.

Wow, I already miss my friends. I wonder what they are doing now. Hopefully Max will get some sleep on the way to Russia. I wonder what Ed–He is doing? Oh I miss my Teddy Bear. May be I should text Alice. No, I don't wanna seem like I have no life.

Once we got outside, we had to get on a bus to get to the rental car place. The driver trying to talk correctly, but with living here, he had an accent. It came out in a mumble. It took all my restraint not to laugh. There was this dude sitting right across from me, he freaked me out. He had a million tattoos all over his arm. He had several piercings. He was staring at me with a sly smile on his face. I quickly leaned into Jazz. He looked at me questioningly. I looked back and forth between him and Mr. Creeper. He finally got the message and put his arm around me. It was weird having my cousin act as my boyfriend. I whispered a quick thanks after the guy looked away.

We finally reached the rental place. You could tell from the outside that it was packed. The thing that sucked was that we had to carry all of our luggage around. My uncle Dave went to get the information.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It felt like hours that we waited there. My uncle came back with an annoyed face.

"I sware it was like I was talking to a brick wall. He kept asking me the same question over and over again." we stepped outside. We had decided to rent two cars. When we got to the cars, I noticed what they looked like. One was a silver Volvo and the other was a blue Nissan Murano. Oh how I miss my baby. Of course I chose my babies twin. I let Rose sit in the passenger seat and Jazz in the back.

"You know just because this car looks like yours doesn't mean you can boss us around." Jazz piped. I quickly told him to suck it.

I was able to stay behind my relatives. When we pulled up to the hotel, I was shocked. It was beautiful. There were red, white, and gold flags hanging all around. We parked the cars and stayed in there until Uncle Dave got finish checking us in.

When he came in he told us he got us the top suite with six bedrooms. Now why would he do that. I would think more about that but right now I am hungry. Those friggin little cookies on the plane did not last. Oh and I am also tired.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

We had gotten all of our things into the room and cleaned up.

Now we are sitting at a Texas Roadhouse. I am seriously shocked that they had this place down here. Right now though, I didn't give a crap.

When we were seated, we all dug into the rolls and butter. Then our waitress came over and took our order whiletrying to flirt with Jasper. What is up with these people. She is obviously in her thirties or something and she is flirting with an almost eighteen year old. I could sense that Jazz was uncomfortable, so I quickly kissed his cheek, then turned to the waitress with my order.

I ordered the 6 oz. steak with a baked potato and salad. Rose being the nutrition freak that she is, only got a salad and baked potato.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we were finished eating, we headed back to the hotel. We all got to pick our rooms. I picked the farthest room away.

It is amazing how much a simple 6 hour flight could tire me out. I mean I didn't even do anything. I mean I just sat trying to drown out Rose's voice with my ipod. Wow isn't that hard work.

"Hey Bella. Remember first thing tomorrow, you, me, and Jazz are going down to the beach." Rose said coming into my room. So much for privacy.

"Okay Rose. Now if you will leave, I would like to go to bed. Goodnight." I shoved her out of my room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bella get your lazy bum up. We are wasting precious sunlight. I know you need it you are pretty much albino." Thank goodness I locked my door.

"I'm coming chill out." I mumbled.

Today was the first day I got to see what Alice packed for me. Going through the bikinis I had to admit, the girl had style.

I picked out a bikini set that was maroon and had gold hoops holding it together in different places. The good thing was that it was not showy at all.

I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail. It would get ruined by the water any way.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Upon arriving to the beach, it was pretty much empty. I pulled out my phone to check the time. It was 10:54a.m. where was everyone.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Rose.

"This is a private beach for the hotel. Only guests are aloud. We came early in the summer. No one will be coming here for at least a month." she stated.

Well that explains things. Rose and I placed our blankets on the ground.

"Hey you wanna play some frisbee?" Rose asked. I agreed. We played for a couple of minutes. I was getting really hot out here. Jasper hadn't come down yet so it was just the two of us. Rose went off to buy us some smoothies, leaving me all alone.

Walking down the shoreline was peaceful. The way the waves rolled in was so cool to watch. Suddenly my feet were no longer on the ground.

"Get your hands off of me, you filthy pervert!" I screamed to my attacker.

"Hey I thought my nick name was teddy bear, not YOU FILTHY PERVERT." I could recognize that voice from any were.

"EMMETT!" I practically screamed my head off. He turned me around in his arms so I could hug him.

"So, I'm guessing my sister from another mother missed me right." he said smugly.

"I believe you mean brother from another mother and yes I did miss you." I said hugging him again.

"Well good because all summer you are hanging out with us." he said smiling hugely. Wait us? Does that mean?

Before I could even finish my thought I was trampled by a tiny figure. My best friend. I was losing oxygen fast.

"Alice......Can't............Breath" I barely said.

"Sorry, It has barely been a day and I already missed you so much."she cried.

"Hello Bella." my name was said in a voice that I knew and hated. I turned around to see none other than Tanya standing behind me. I suddenly tensed and gave her my worst glare.

"Easy kitty." Em said in my ear.

"What is she doing here?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"My idiotic brother begged to bring her here while our parents are in Alaska." Em said rolling his eyes. I gave the witch a quick nod and walked away. I had both Alice and Emmett following behind me.

"So, do Jazz and Rose know your coming?"

"No, we need to hide." Alice and I laid on the towels on our stomach while Emmett 'tried to hide behind a palm tree. Idiot.

Rose came back with our smoothies in hand, "Um, excuse me miss, that is my towel." she said politely.

"Oh I think I will just stay here and annoy you Rose."

"ALICE?!" Yeah we are definitely related. After that she gave me my strawberry smoothie. Emmett has also been spotted. Finally Jazz come down and is estatic.

This is going to be the best time of my life. I have my family with me.

**I hope this chapter makes up for last chapter please REVIEW.**

**Thanks**

**Ab~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Can I have this Dance?**

**BPOV**

Well today has been interesting. When we all went back to what we were doing after the Cullens arrived, Tanya thought that it would be okay to put her towel next to me. I pulled the girls into the ocean just to get away from her. Seriously. She knows that I don't like her and yet she tries to sit next to me. She came out of it okay, but I cannot make any promises.

Its great having Alice here. She is truly my best friend. Rose can sometimes be pushy but caring at the same time. It can get pretty annoying.

Any ways, right now I am sipping on my third smoothie, listening to my ipod, trying to ignore the fashionistas talking.

I heard we are going to a dancing restaurant for dinner.

Sounds like fun.

**EPOV**

Even though I am dating Tanya, I have to admit, Bella looks amazing. WAIT. I can't say those things about Bella, she is just a friend or at least I thought she was. I really don't get why she doesn't talk to me. I even asked Alice on the plane ride down here.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Alice, why is Bella all of a sudden ignoring me?" we had been on the plane for about an hour now. Alice had been reading a magazine the whole way._

"_I don't know, have you tried asking her?" She said still not looking up. I was tired of her not looking at me, so I snatched it away._

"_Hey, you ripped it. You owe me $2.99. Now, what do you want?" Finally I got a whole sentence out of her._

"_As I said, do you know why Bella hasn't been talking to me?" my voice rising in annoyance._

"_Honestly Edward, I don't know. May be she is just going through a stage. Just give her time, she might come around."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Ever since that small argument, Bella has been on my mind.I just don't get it. What did I do wrong? I mean we have become close friends. Is she mad about being friends with me. Did my breath smell bad one day. Did I stick my butt in her face? Oh the list goes on and on.

**BPOV**

I can tell Edward is getting upset that I am not talking to him. You know what, I really don't give a shit. It is his fault that I am miserable.

If you make a promise to someone then don't you keep to it? He is a complete idiot. He agreed that the bitch was a whore. Then the next thing you know they are all smitten. Stop thinking about him Bella. Think about......... Max. Oh I miss him. I wonder if he is still on the plane right now.

I think they are in like a 8 hour time difference or something. Any hoo, today has gone alright. Right now, I am working on my tan. I want to be so dark, people call me black. (Nothing against African Americans)

Earlier, Em came over to us soaking wet. He thought it would be just hilarious to get us wet. Jasper had to pull Alice off of him. It took her over ten missed to calm down.

NOTE TO SELF: Never make Alice angry.

Around 5, we headed back to our room. I understand why my uncle got the huge sweet. (So we could all be together.)

Alice picked out a very hawaiin dress for me. It was a brown dress with large, white hawaiin flowers on it. It has a gold ribbon attached right under my chest with a little fancy bow.

"Come on Bella, we have to do your hair" of course Alice would be all giddy about that.

"I really don't have a say in the matter, do I?" I asked hopefully.

"Damn straight." Rose said starting to curl my hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After and excruciating 30 minutes of Rose pulling my hair and Alice almost poking my eyes out twice I was done. I have to say, they did an amazing job. My hair was half up and laying in nice, clean curls. I had a golden almost bronze look to my eyes. My lips were a light but still elegant pink.

Alice's outfit was beautiful. She had a pink dress that was exactly like mine. Her eyes were more pink. Instead of her usually spikey hair, it was placesmall curls.

Rose had the same dress as the both of us, but her's was a aqua blue color. Her hair was straight. Her eyes were a smokey grey color. Her lips were blood red. She looked amazing as usual.

We went out and presented ourselves to the boys. They all cleaned up nicely. You don't even want to know how Tanya looked. She wore a bright green dress that barely covered her chest and ass. What does he honestly see in her?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The dance place-restaurant was beautiful. All of the couples all went out to the dance floor. I felt left out. My boyfriend was on the other side of world right now. I went and sat down at the table that we reserved. I feel lonely. I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Would you like to dance"? I turned around to see................

**To Be Continued.......**

**Oooooh, what do you think is going to happen.**

**I would like more reviews. The other day I told my mom that I have 20 reviews and she thought that was awesome. I would like to thank you all. That is an amazing achievement. **

**Enjoy.**

**Thanks**

**Ab~**


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously....._

_The dance place-restaurant was beautiful. All of the couples all went out to the dance floor. I felt left out. My boyfriend was on the other side of the world right now. I went and sat down at the table that we reserved. I feel lonely. I felt a light tap on my shoulder._

"_Would you like to dance?" I turned around to see............_

**Chapter 14**

**Turn Right (An amazing Jonas Brothers song)**

**BPOV**

Max. My amazing boyfriend is standing there with his hand held out. I'm just sitting here looking completely idiotic.

My body finally caught up to speed. I pounced on him, knocking both of us to the ground. I blushed of course and made him chuckle. Wait. Why is he here.

"Max! Why you here? I thought you were going to Russia with your parents?" I asked getting my footing back.

"Well for starters, I am a better liar than you are. We've had this planned out for a month without you knowing. I just caught a later flight than all of you," simple enough, "now, you didn't answer my question. Would you like to dance with your stud of a boyfriend?" he sounds too much like Emmett.

"You have got to stop hanging out with Emmett." I said shaking my head.

"Hey, his family has a flat screen. Do really think I am going to watch the first Mariners game on my little tv at home. Plus, I would have to watch it with my father." He made a face.

"Whatever. Let's go get this party started." I said dragging him to the dance floor. _Right Round by Flo Rida _came on. Of course I have to dance to that. Max put his hands on my waste and we started dancing.

**EPOV**

Watching Bella and Max dance felt wrong. It was so wrong. We shouldn't have brought him.

He's so selfish.

**BPOV**

After a while of dancing, I was thirsty. Max went to get us drinks.

"You know Max probably just feels bad for you. That's the only reason why he is going out with you." a nasally voice said from beside me.

"Tanya, just because your not happy in with your life doesn't mean you can go bugging others."

"Oh, I'm not. I'm telling truth. He doesn't want you. So here's some advice, if you stay as ugly as you are now, he'll never want you." she said getting into my face.

**MPOV**

I had just finished getting our drinks. I turned around to see Tanya, oh how I hate that name, up in my girls face. I could see the annoyance and hurt both playing on Bella's face. I looked around to see if Edward was going to go get his girlfriend away from mine. Turns out he is nowhere in sight. Out on the dance floor, all of our friends are watching was brewing between the two.

I got there in time to here Bella say, "Well I have some advice to you, get your voice fixed. Then your whole body could be fake, you plastic whore." Then Bella did something something that made me proud. She punched Tanya right in the nose.

**BPOV**

Oh she is going to pay for every thing that she just said.

"Well I have some advice for you, get your voice fixed. Then you whole body could be fake, you plastic whore!" I screamed that last bit. Oh I'm not finished yet. To put a cherry on top, I punched her right in the nose. She ended up running towards the hotel.

"Dammit, that felt good!" I said. I looked to see all of my friends smiling.

"Yeah babee, that's my sister." Em said. Though I don't know why he said sister.

"That was amazing. Your hand is bleeding let's go take care of it." Max said up next to me. He guided me back to the hotel. Our walk was filled with silence.

When we got to the room, we headed straight for the bathroom.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked him cautiously.

"No why would I be mad. You gave that bitch what she deserved. I am the luckiest man in the world." he said smiling up at me.

"Hey, we're all back. Are you ok?" Alice said coming to the bathroom doorway.

"Yeah, I think I am just going to turn in. It has been a long night." I said hopping off the counter.

"Ok Bells. Sleep tight." She said kissing my cheek.

I fell asleep once my face hit the pillow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up suddenly. Looking at my clock it said, 5:15a.m. I laid my head back down. I kept thinking about last nights events. Just thinking about my life. That kept me up.

So I silently walked out of my room. I grabbed on of the room keys and walked out the door. The hallway was silent because It was still too early for anyone to be up. I took the elevator down to the lobby. I decided to go down to the beach.

Once I reached the beach, I sat down and took my flip flops off, berrying my feet in the sand. Another song came to my head. Too bad I didn't have my guitar. I decided just to sing until the song was finished. Once I get home I will put a melody with it.

(Every part of Me by Hannah Montana now by Bella)

_Oh_

_I feel like I'm_

_A million miles away_

_From myself_

_More and more these days_

_I've been down_

_So many open roads_

_But they never lead me home_

_And now I just don't know_

_Who I really am_

_How it's gonna be_

_Is there something I can't see_

_I wanna understand_

_(Chorus)_

_Maybe I will never be_

_Who I was before_

_Maybe I don't know her anymore_

_Maybe who I am today _

_Ain't so far from yesterday_

_Can I find a way to be_

_Every part of me_

_So I'll try_

_Try to sort things out_

_And find myself_

_Get my feet back on the ground_

_It'll take time_

_But I know I'll be alright_

_Cuz nothing much has changed_

_On the inside_

_It's hard to figure out_

_How it's gonna be_

_I wanna understand_

_(Chorus)_

_Maybe I will never be_

_Who I was before_

_Maybe I don't know her anymore_

_Maybe who I am today_

_Ain't so far from yesterday_

_Can I find a way to be_

_Every part of me_

_I don't wanna wait too long_

_To find out where I'm meant to belong_

_I've always wanted to be where I am today_

_But I never thought I'd feel this way_

_(Chorus)_

_Maybe I will never be_

_Who I was before_

_Maybe I don't know her anymore_

_Maybe who I am today _

_Ain't so far from yesterday_

_Can I find a way to be _

_Every part of me_

_Every part of me..._

I won't be able to get the time I had with Edward before Tanya back, but oh well. Life goes on. Its not always going to be easy. Life's a Climb.

"That was beautiful Bells." I shaken out of my thoughts by the voice of Emmett.

"Em, what are you doing down here. Did I wake you up. How much of that did you hear?" I couldn't stop myself from asking myself that.

"Wow, slow down Bells. I was up getting a drink and passed your room noticing that you weren't there. I looked out the window to see you down here. By the time I got down here, you were half way through that song. Have I heard on the radio or did write that because I didn't know you could sing. Man that's a lot to say in one breath." I tried to laugh but it came out more in a sob.

"Bella you know you can tell me anything right? I mean even though your not my real sister, you'll always be one of my girls." He said. He brought his arm around my shoulder. That just brought a whole new round of sobs.

"Em, I tried so hard not to fall for him. But it was just too hard. I fell for him and guess what, I fell hard. I guess love is just that way. It was something that I am not strong enough to stand up against. I let my walls down and let him destroy them. Every night I dream about him. I should be dreaming about Max, I mean I care about Max. I truly do. But it is nothing compared to my feelings toward Edward. I tell myself every time, we're just not meant to be. Yet I still dream about the day he'll be mine. Though that day may never come, I don't want or need anything but him. And now I am sitting here talking about my love life to a giant teddy bear. Don't take that too personally." I said.

"Don't worry, I won't. I'll just take it as a compliment. As for the other things you just said, I will say as many times as I need to. Bella, just stop putting yourself down. I know what love is like. I mean the first time I saw Rose at lunch, I had those exact same feelings. You wanna know something, after we got home from school that day, Edward would not shut up about. Half our dinner was about how caring you are. I mean I could talk about Rose like that too, but come on!"

He said exasperated.

"Thanks Em. You know I have always wanted a brother. It just took you seventeen years to show up." I said while hugging his arm.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said while wrapping me in a full on hug. It wasn't a bone crushing hug, it was a brotherly hug, "just give my brother some time to realize how much of an idiot he has been. Oh and when you get married, I wanna walk you down the aisle. Oh and can I be the dude that says all those cheesy lines? Oooh I could say 'you may now knock up the bride' ooh that is brilliant. I am a genius." he said going off into his own little world. Typical.

"Thanks Em. How come someone so dumb can always say the best things to bring me up when I'm down?"

"Hey, I will take your beatings as a compliment. You're hurting my manhood," he said, I tried to smile but it turned into a grimace, "Bella, it sounds so right because that's what I'm here for. One second I may sound stupid and then the next I sound like Shakespeare, but that's just the way I was created." said simply.

"Thanks Em. That means a lot."

"Anytime. We should probably head back before the others get up and think we're having an affair." he in a joking tone. I actually could laugh again.

Hey Em, I've got a question."

"Shoot."

"Why do you care so much about if I end up with Edward?" I asked. Hopefully he wasn't confused.

"That's simple. You're my girl," he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "oh by the way, I like that song. You know we could always start and move to Hollywood. Ooh Alice could design our clothes. I could play the drums, Jazz could play bass, you could sing and play any guitar, and rose could play the piano. Oh and I have the perfect part for Edward and Tanya, THEY CAN SUCK MY HAIRY=" I cut him off.

"Emmett Johnothan Cullen, I beg you not to finish that sentence. If you do, I will tell Rose that you tried on her red lacy bra." I said.

"Oh, you wouldn't dare." He said.

"Watch me." I said turning around.

"Hey Bells," Em said coming up next to me, " theycansuckmyhairyballs." he said quickly, then running off.

"Emmett!!!" I said running after him.

Typical Emmett.

**Well, there is Chapter 14, I think it is the longest chapter yet. This is where you see Emmett's huge role in Bella's life. He is her new big brother, by a couple of months.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks**

**Ab~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

**Nobody move.... I dropped an M&M**

After the conversation I had with Emmett earlier, I am feeling almost whole. There's just one thing missing.

Right now, it is about 10:00 in the morning. We all had microwave waffles. Emmett was still hungry so he got a bag of M&M's out.

We have all been sitting around doing nothing. Alice Suddenly perked up.

"Ooh, let's play truth or dare!"

**EPOV**

Freakin' Pixie

**EMPOV (YAY EMMETT)**

I have to admit, that conversation with Bella this morning left me speechless. I really didn't know that she felt that way about my brother. Now that I know that, I can recognize it by the way she looks at him.

Anyways, Bring on the dares.

**RPOV**

Damn Pixie

**JPOV**

That's my girl.

**TPOV**

May be I should have put on a more revealing outfit.

**BPOV**

I do usually have fun playing truth or dare with Alice. Even though she can take it over the top sometimes.

"Ok, um I will go first, Tanya Truth or Dare?" Alice said.

"Truth." she said not looking up from her nails.

"Have you ever slept with a man?"

"Yes. I am sleeping in the same bed as Edward, so that counts."

"Ok, it's your turn to pick someone."

"Um, I choose Bella. Truth or Dare?" she said with a sickly sweet voice.

"Truth." I replied calmly.

"Ok, how many boyfriends have you had?" she said.

"One." I'm not ashamed of that.

"Oh that's actually not a shock. You probably just chased away all the guys who saw you." ok now that is just low.

"Yeah and you know you probably just force yourself onto a guy so you can get into bed with him. Once your tired of him, you just throw him away like trash," how dare say that. I had to get out, "I'm for a walk if anyone needs me." I said that grabbing my sweater, key and phone.

As soon a I reached the beach, I let out a blood shocking scream.

"Wow I didn't know you could scream that loud." it was Max.

"I'm not afraid to admit that you're my first boyfriend. I never drove away the other guys, they just got tired of waiting. I'm not like Tanya. I want a boyfriend that can be there if my goldfish dies. I want a boyfriend that holds me through the sad parts in movies. Now I do. I have you." I said smiling at him.

"I will always be there for you Bells, no matter what happens to us. Through thick and thin, I'll be there." he said.

"What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn? No, you would go on like you did before me. You're perfect you know? You care about other people's problems before your own. I used to really only care about me before I met you. Then when I got to know you, I changed. I want to thank you for that."

"It was my pleasure. We should probably go back to the room." I said standing up.

"Yeah, let's go."

**EPOV**

What Tanya did was low. I have never seen her act like that. She pretty much humiliated Bella in front of all of us.

"Tanya, what the hell is your problem." Alice growled.

"Yeah what are you getting at thinking you can do that to my sister?" Emmett came and stood next to Rose.

"I have no idea what your talking about. I was just asking Bella a simple question. She just was a baby and didn't listen." she said.

"Tanya, when you are with me and my friends will understand something. You can never I repeat never make fun of them while I am here because you know what? I will go ape shit on your ass. You got bitch." Rose spit out.

"Guys just calm down I'm sure she didn't really mean it." I spoke up. Tanya had a smile on her face and the others well, they just looked shocked.

Emmett finally spoke up, "You're actually standing up for that thing after she humiliated one of your closest friends. Wow I never I would have to call you and before Edward, but now, I have a purpose."

"Tanya is not a thing, and yeah I am sticking up for her. I honestly don't know what your problem with her is. She is a good person." I said raising my voice.

"Good person my ass" Alice mumbled.

"Will you guys just get over it and understand that if you get to know Tanya then you will like her." I said dragging Tanya to our room.

Idiots.

**BPOV**

We had just gotten off the elevator and towards our room door when we heard shouting. I could only recognize Emmett and his voice through the door. I looked through the peep hole to see all of them still in the living room. Rose, Jazz, Ali, Em, and Edward all looked angry. Tanya on the other hand just looked smug.

I looked away from the scene to talk to Max, "what do you think they are fighting about?"

"I don't know, but it seams pretty serious. I've never seen them fight." I hadn't either. We walked into the room to see only the four of them. I didn't really care where

"Ok what did we miss?" I asked completely confused.

"We started yelling at Tanya for doing that to you. She acted all innocent and shit. You wanna know what Edward did, he stuck up for her. That asshole." Rose said.

Asshole he is in fact.

**Well, here is Chapter 15. I hope you guys liked it.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Thanks Ab~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A place in this world**

**BPOV**

We have been on vacation for over two weeks now. We used to be one whole group now, we're two. These two groups consist of, me, Em, Rose, Ali, Jazz, and Max. The other consist of just Edward and Tanya.

After the fight they all got in that night, neither groups have talked to each other. All the sight seeing we have done has been great. But there is a part missing. Of course it just has to be him. Why doesn't he see that he could have someone so much better.

Someone like me.

In one week we will be going home to do who ever knows what. Em wants to have a mud wrestling competition, Ali and Rose want to go shopping, Jazz wants to go to a museum, and I just want to work on my music.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today is Monday, we leave on Friday. Since I have been away, my mom has been going crazy. She has been calling me twice a day every two days. She even called me in the middle of the night once.

"Bella? We're all going down to the beach. Do you wanna come?" Jazz said from my door.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys down there." I said walking to my suitcase. I picked out a two piece suit. It is orange and blue plaid with a halter neck strap.

When I reached the beach, the guys were in the water while the girls were laid on towels.

"Bells, come in the water." Em screamed causing people to scream.

"I'm good."

"Party pooper."

"Love you too Em" he grinned a cheeky grin.

The whole day has been spent at the beach. I must say so myself, I am getting a pretty awesome tan. You wouldn't be able to call me black though.

When we were getting to pack up our things, we noticed the other group coming towards us. Suddenly Em screamed, "Take evasive action!"

"Emmett, you idiot, now they are coming over here." Rose said.

"Oops, my bad." he said sheepishly. They (meaning E and T) had reached us by now.

"Hey guys, why don't we hang out tonight. We only have a couple more days here." Edward said.

Alice marched right up to him and said, "hmm, let me think. How bout no!"

"Oh come on Alice. It was just a silly fight. Can't you just get over it and move on?" he said. Ok that is the last straw.

" I can't believe you," I screamed, " your so called perfect girlfriend decides to make fun of me and these decide to up for me. Thanks a lot you ass wipe." I said storming off.

**EPOV**

Wow. The first sentence she has said to me in over three months, and she screams at me. The whole fight itself was silly. They need to grow up and move on.

**BPOV**

How could he do that? I told him how Tanya could be. What does do? He becomes one of her many puppies.

"Bella, you alright honey." my aunt Susan comes in.

"No, one of my so called friends decides that his girlfriend is the only thing that matters.

"Edward?" I just nodded.

"I'm guessing Rose has told you everything?" she nodded.

"It will be alright honey. You have great friends. So what If you lose one of them. There are other fish in the sea."

"I know, I don't know why I waste my time." yes I do, its because I love his stupid ass.

"Its ok honey. Just have fun on this vacation. It won't last forever." obviously.

xxxxxxxxx

Today we are leaving. Today on the plane I will be sitting with Emmett. Joy. We got to the airport at nine in the morning.

"Hey, do you think I should ask Rose if she wants to be apart of the mile high club?" Em whispered in my ear.

"What ever floats your boat Em. Wait. Do you even no what the Mile High Club is?"

"Yes......Maybe......... ugh no what does it mean." you have got to be kidding me. I quickly explained.

Six hours, 22 minutes, and 43 seconds more of his blabbing.

Great.

**Well there is chapter 16. Sorry if chapter 15 took forever. I was actually going to post it on the third, but I had some issues with the internet. Well I hope you enjoyed!**

**Review Please!!!!!!!**

**Ab~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Who says you can't go home?**

**BPOV**

"Emmett, just shut up about freakin mile high club!" Did I just scream that in the middle of a plane. People turned to stare at me. Yes, yes I did. Great.

"Aw, come on Bells. I had a good one there." For the past 3 hours, Emmett thought it would just peachy to make crude comments about the mile high club. For example, he said that if he would be a rock star in a plane, he would become the president of the club.

"Emmett, just shut up. I have a headache from listening to you. You are even worse than Rose was on the way down." I got a kick in the back of my chair. I turned around to see Rose glaring at me while Max is laughing.

"I heard that." she hissed, causing another round of laughter to come out of both Emmett and Max. I slapped the back of Em's head. Rose turned to me asking for permission to hurt Max. I quickly agreed. He ended up getting a punch in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell Rose?" he asked.

"You laughed. You should never laugh at Rose when she is serious. I remember one time I did, I ended up with a black eye." I said.

"You only the black eye because you were laying on floor by my bed. You know how my arm swing around. My right hand landed on her left eye." Em busted out laughing.

"Excuse me, but the other passengers have asked to tell you to lower your voices." the flight attendant said. She to leave, not before Em spoke up.

"Hey, lady can I get some nuts over here?" he said. We all turned to look at him. I didn't even wait for Rose's permission. Let's just say Em gonna have a hard time going to bathroom for a couple of days.

"Belly Bells, what was that for. All I did was ask for a nut sack that they pass out." he said.

"You are disgusting Em you know that."

"Yeah, and that's why you guys love me."

"Yeah just shut up and eat your freakin sack." I said grabbing my copy of Wuthering Heights.

"Oh that was a good one Bells" he said slapping my back.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Jelly Belly, fow felly, get booty up and tooty." Em said. I hadn't even realized I fell asleep.

"Really Em, booty, tooty?" I looked at him amused.

"What? I couldn't think of anything think of anything else. Climb off my back. Gosh." he stomped, yes he stomped his foot and stormed off. Freak.

When we got to the baggage claim, I could see two arm flailing in the air. My mom. Once she saw me she came sprinting, grabbed me into a hug and kissed every centimeter of my face, "Oh, my baby. I missed you so much." she said.

"Yeah you too mom. You can let go of my face," she still didn't let go, "seriously mom your starting to hurt my face."

Finally she let go. My dad came up behind us. As soon as my mom let go he brought me into a hug. He told me he missed me and how my mom has been going crazy. I really did miss my dad. I will admit, I am a complete daddy's girl.

"Hey, mama Swan, hey papa Swan. You guys miss your new stud of a son?" He said smurking.

"Oh yes Emmett, we were counting down the hours to your return." my mom said pulling him into a hug.

"Well, let's go home." and we headed out the door. I didn't miss the rain at all. I loved seeing the sun out and watching the sunset.

"So I see you got some sun." my mom said.

Yeah, it didn't rain once while we were down there. We were pretty much at the beach every day." she laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Home sweet home. There it is down at the end of the road. Standing in all of its glory. The house had a fresh coat of white paint and new green shudders to go along with that. Sitting in front of the house is my car. As soon as we were parked, I jumped out and ran to it.

"My baby! Did you miss me, because I know I sure missed you." I kissed the hood while hugging. My parents laughed.

When we got inside the phone was ringing. My dad raced to get it while me and my mom took my suitcases to my room. My dad came up while we were unpacking. He still had the phone in hand. He mouthed to me, _Alice_, I took the phone out of his hand.

"Hey Ali, what's up." I said while grabbing another suit case.

"Pack an overnight bag, you are spending the night at my house."

"Wow, forceful much Al." I said sarcastically.

"Please, the whole gang is coming. Well except the she devil and her servant." she said.

"Ok, I'll be there at 7:30. OK, bye." I hung.

"Let me guess, Alice." my mom said.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner. Tell what she has won dad."

"Well she has one a house alone with just her husband, while their daughter is off at a friends house." he said wagging his eyebrows at her.

"Ok, your daughter is still in the room. Can you not be so gross while when I'm here?" I earned a grunt from my dad and a giggle from my mom.

"Ok, you go ahead and get ready and go. I will finish unpacking for you." I thanked her and got ready.

When I left, I got in my car. It smells just like me. Strawberries. I started the engine and headed over to my second home.

Begin project: Have Fun all Summer.

Go.

**Hope you guys liked.**

**Please, more reviews!**

**Ab~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**2..4..6..8.. Who do we appreciate?**

**BPOV**

It has been over a week since we have returned home. Last night I got a call from the coach of the cheerleading squad, saying that we had our first practice tomorrow. At the end of practice, they would announce the captain and co-captain.

It has also been a week I screamed my head off at Edward. I have to say, he deserved every second of it because of the barbie hanging off his arm.

Em is still going on about the mile high club jokes. He driving everyone insane. Oh did I mention, I turn 18 in exactly two months, joy.

Alice has already started designing our dresses for prom. I think this is going to be a great senior year.

Xxxxxxxxxx

So Rose, Ali, and I have just arrived to cheer practice.

"Okay guys, welcome to the first practice of the year. I am Ms. Mathews, but I sound old so you can call me Melanie. Okay so what is going to happen today is, you will be getting your uniforms, learning the cheers, and me deciding who will be captain and co-captain. Okie-dokey, let's get started." She clapped.

"Oh I just know that I will be captain, I mean I have been for the last three years." The wicked witch said. Her wannabees were just nodding their heads. Us three made gagging noises.

"Now Tanya, don't get too cocky, we have some new girls that might show you up." Ok I definitely like Melanie, she's my hero!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay guys, great first practice. Now, you'll all have your uniforms, I will announce the captain and co-captain. Ladies, our new captain is," Tanya started standing up, "Bella Swan!"

"What?!" Tanya and I screamed at the same time.

"You heard me, now our co-captain is, Angela Webber!" (Yay Angela)

"Okay, ladies, we will have practice twice a week. See you Thursday!"

"You bitch, you stole my spot. What did you do, bribe her?" Tanya screamed in my face.

"No, I was actually good." I said crossing my arms.

"Ooh, Tanya, you just got burned." Jessica, one her wannabees, said.

"Shut up Jess." Tanya said

"What? Just stating the facts." she said.

"Ugh, come on girls." she stormed off.

My phone started ringing. I took it out to see _Max_ on the caller ID. I quickly answered.

"Hey how did it go?" he said.

"I am the new captain of the squad." I said screaming into the phone.

"That's great!" he said

"Hey are you doing anything tonight?" I said.

"Um, well, um, I um I am sick I don't want you coming over and getting it too." he stuttered. Weird.

"Oh ok, I hope you feel better." I said hanging up.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I don't care what Max says, I am bringing him soup.

Once I got there, noticed a different car. Maybe his parents got a new car. I went up to the front porch, I was about ring the bell when I heard giggling. It didn't sound like his sister's, so I crept in quietly. I peaked into the living rooming, to see both Max and _Tanya_ shirtless.

"Wow, I guess you really are sick." Max's head snapped up.

"Bella, what are you doing here." he said pulling his shirt on.

"Well, I thought that you were sick, so I wanted to be a good girlfriend and bring you soup. But, I guess you already got your medicine." I glared at Tanya while she just looked smug.

"Bella, it isn't" but I cut him off.

"Oh please, do not pull that crap with me. Just tell me one thing. How long?"

"Two weeks."

"Wait, so this started on vacation?" they both nodded their heads.

"You are such a man whore!" I screamed.

"Bella please I'm sorry." he said.

"Well guess what, sorry won't cut it!" I yelled turning around. "Oh I almost forgot to do something." I threw the steaming hot soup all over him.

"We are done Max Samuels."

**I told you guys he might not be as good as you thought. Next chapter will be the after math and recovery for Bella**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Ab~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Picture to Burn**

**BPOV**

I called Alice and Rose on the way home. They were coming over to my house.

When I got home, no one was home. I just sat on the couch, the doorbell rang. When I opened the door, there stood, Rose Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. Both girls were holding bags.

"We brought Ben & Jerry. And these two idiots." Alice said.

"Hey, I'm not the idiot here, now that would be Emmett." Jazz said. They started bickering.

"Would you two shut up. We have a heartbreak to mend." Rose said. They shut up instantly.

We all walked into the living room and I started the story of what happened. When I was finished, all of them looked deathly angry. All of them kept saying things along the lines of "I'll kill him" or "that whore, who does she think she is".

"Guys don't worry, I don't want to think about it anymore. And don't go over to his house, Emmett." I said pointing at him, he muttered damn it under his breath.

"Bella, that shouldn't have happened to you. You are one of the most caring people I have ever met." Alice said, everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"It's ok Al. Besides, right now, I got my two best friends and my four favorite men in the world." I said smiling at Jasper and Emmett.

"Oh Bella, I am not one to cry but I think I am about to." Em said ruining the moment. He also wiped his eye, I guess he was right.

"Thanks Em, that's sweet. Guys don't tell Edward." They all looked at me shocked.

"And why not?" Rose said.

"He needs to see how much of a bitch Tanya is for himself."

"Okay we'll listen to you." Alice said.

"Okay now that all of that is over, let's watch 27 dresses." she screamed. The guys groaned.

Xxxxxxxxx

When the movie was finished, all four of them were asleep. All of the ice cream tubs were empty. I had already finished the melody for the song I wrote on vacation. Now I had an idea for a new one. I grabbed my guitar and headed to the back patio.

_Picture to Burn by Taylor swift._

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy. I realized you loved yourself more than you could ever love me. So go and tell you friends I'm obsessive and crazy. That's fine I'll tell mine your gay. And by the way.._

**Chorus:**

**I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive.**

**You're a red neck heart break who's really bad at lying.**

**So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time.**

**As far as I'm concerned, you're just another PICTURE TO BURN.**

_There's no time for tears. I'm just sitting here planning out my revenge. There's nothing stopping me from going out will all of your best friends. And if you come around here saying sorry to me. My daddy's gonna show ya how sorry you'll be._

**Chorus:**

**I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive.**

**You're a red neck heart break who's really bad at lying.**

**So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time.**

**As far as I'm concerned, you're just another PICTURE TO BURN.**

_If you're missing me. You'd better keep it to yourself. Cause back around here would be bad for your health._

_**I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive**__. __**You're a red neck heart break who's really bad at lying. So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time. In case you haven't heard, I really, really hate...**_

**Chorus:**

**I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive.**

**You're a red neck heart break who's really bad at lying.**

**So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time.**

**As far as I'm concerned, you're just another PICTURE TO BURN.**

_Burn, Burn, Burn, Baby burn. You're just another picture to burn. Baby, Burn..._

And that's how you handle a break up.

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Happy Birthday Bella!**

**BPOV**

Two months have come and gone since the day Max broke my heart. I have gotten over it. Edward still hasn't found out about Tanya. Oh well.

Today is my birthday. I was officially 18.

This morning I woke up like normal and got ready. Alice bought me a shirt that said, "bow to me I am the birthday girl." . The lettering is in two different colors of pink with a tiara hanging off the word bow. The shirt was black so I put on blue skinny jeans, my black flats.

When I got downstairs, all my presents were there.

"Morning honey and happy Birthday. I made french toast." my mom said.

"Yeah, happy birthday Bells. Go ahead and open your presents." my dad said.

I opened them. My mom and dad had gotten me a new apple laptop. They also go tme the brand new iphone.

I quickly thanked them and went to school. When I got there, I was trampled by two screaming girls.

"What the heck Alice I don't know you like that!" I said laughing and getting up. I brushed off the dirt. Today it was actually sunny.

"Oh shut up. Happy Birthday. We will give you your presents at lunch.

Xxxxxxxxxx

So far today, 36 people have bowed to me. At first I didn't get why they were doing that but then I remembered my shirt. I guess it is okay. I can handle the attention. Though Mike has gotten on my nerves. He asked me that since I was the birthday girl that I should get a kiss. Pig.

Well now I am on my way to lunch. I got my food and headed to our lunch table. I don't know if I mentioned this but Edward and his witch weren't allowed at our table. I feel like an outsider again both of my friends have boyfriends I don't. He just had to cheat on me.

Once I reached my place at the table, everyone practically threw their presents at me. I opened Alice's first. She had gotten me a new coach purse. Rose got me a new leather jacket. Jazz gave me a new copy of Wurthering Heights. And Emmett gave me....well he gave me... condoms.

I looked up at him with disgust on my face.

"What the heck Em?" Rose asked.

"What? You never know when she'll need them." he said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth" I said covering my mouth.

"Fine I'll take them. I need them more than you do." he said grabbing them out of hand. As he sat back in his seat, I noticed Alice trying to hide something.

"What is that you have Alice." she looked down then back up to me. She then slid it across the table. The box itself was a very light blue, with a white ribbon around it. There was a note at the top that read,

_Here is a piece of me for you._

_Happy Birthday,_

_E-_

It was from Edward. I quickly undid the bow at the top and took off the lid. What was inside amazed me.

I was an emerald gemstone shaped into a tear on a gold chain. Now I know what he meant. His eyes were emeralds. I could feel the tears start to come in my eyes. I looked over to where Edward was sitting, he was staring at me.

"Bella can we see?" Rose asked. I turned the box around and tilted it down. Both Rose and Ali gasped. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of there.

"I have to go to the bathroom. See you after school." I said rushing to the bathroom. I only had one thing on my mind.

He cared.

**EPOV**

As I watched her walk away, I felt a pain inside of me. I remember when we first met she told me she had liked the color my eyes. She said they were like emeralds. So, I knew that would be the perfect gifts. When she looked in my eyes, it was the first time in nearly five months.

When I hear she and Max had broken up, I was completely shocked. I asked Alice what happened, all she said that he cheated on her. I asked who he cheated with, she gave me no answer. I was so shocked that he would do such a thing. Bella was perfect. She is compassionate, tasteful, loving, neutering, she was everything. My Bella was amazing. Wait.

_My _Bella?

Bella has never been mine. Probably never will be mine. She won't even talk to me. Let alone be mine. I had Tanya, who sometimes could be annoying, then sweet the next. And right now, she was mine.

The bell rang shortly after Bella left, and I headed to my only class with her. She was not there yet. Had my present disgusted her? No, hopefully it didn't.

She got in right before the bell rang. I noticed something on her neck.

She was wearing it.

**BPOV**

When I got to the bathroom, I put the necklace on.

When got to Biology, I looked up to the table and saw he was already sitting there staring at me.

When I sat down I pulled out a paper and wrote,

_Thank you_

I silently passed it to him. A couple seconds later, it came back.

_Your welcome._

This was going to be a long class.

Xxxxxxxxx

Finally school was over for the day. I quickly walked out to my truck. As I was about to get in, I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Emmett running towards me.

"Bella I have another present for you," he said handing me an envelope, " I didn't want the others to know, so I did this secretly. Well happy birthday Belly-Bear. Bye." he said running off to his jeep.

When I got inside, I tore open the letter.

**Dear Miss Swan,**

**You are probably wondering who I am. My name is Chris Weitz. I am the director of New Moon. I am also your friend, Emmett Cullen's uncle. I am his mother's brother. **

**You may not have noticed this but, about two months ago Emmett sent in a recording of your voice. May I say, you have an astounding voice. We are looking for artist for the soundtrack for the movie. We were wondering if you would be one of them. **

**You may not have known this but, Nick Jonas from the Jonas Brothers. Anyways, he has written a duet for the movie. We all thought that you would be perfect for the female part. This could be the start of and amazing career for you Bella. Please consider. If you do contact me at the number 350-672-0-539.**

**Thank you.**

**Chris Weitz**

Wow. Emmett did that for me.

Xxxxxxx

When I got home, I was surprised to see all my friends there. They threw me a party with cake and such.

The party ended about 8:30. After that, I sat my parents down and gave them the letter. Both of them silently read it. After they were finished, my mom said it on the table. No one talked for the longest time. My dad was the first to talk.

"I think you should do it Bells" he said staring me straight in the eye.

"You're father is right. You are an adult now, so this is completely your decision. We will support you any way." my mom said with a smile.

I excused myself to my room to make my decision. Did I want this? This is an opportunity of a life time, I can't just let it go. But I still have school and my friends. What would happen then? I could hear my mom's voice in my head _this is completely your decision._ I want this.

I picked up the letter and dialed the number. After a couple of rings a rough voice picked up.

"Hello? This is Chris speaking." he said.

"Hello Chris, this is Bella Swan." I said.

"Oh! Miss Swan. I didn't think you would contact me that quickly. Have you made your decision?" he said politely.

"Yes. I would love to."

**There you go **

**Review please.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, in my reviews I received a question. It was from JasperSAYSrelax128. The was that if Nick Jonas was really doing a song for New moon. **

**To be perfectly honest, I have no idea. The song that in this story he will be singing with Bella is **_**BEFORE THE STORM.**_** Originally, on their new cd, it is Miley Cyrus. So when you hear that song, imagine Bella singing.**

**Anyways, I would like to dedicate this chapter to JasperSAYSrelax128. Some of your reviews make me laugh. Your awesome.**

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Abby!**

**Chapter 21**

**A thousand Miles**

_Previously..._

"_Oh! Miss Swan. I didn't think that you would contact me that quickly. Have you made you decision." he said politely._

"_Yes. I would love to."_

**BPOV**

"Well that is wonderful news Miss Swan." he said happily.

"Please just call me Bella." I said.

"Oh sorry. Well Bella, would you be able to come next week. The movie is not that far away from premiering. We need to finish the song." he asked nervously.

"Um, I think so. I have already talked to my parents about this. They think is a great opportunity." I said.

"Great. Well I guess I will officially meet. You next week. Until then, goodbye Bella." he said ending the call.

Xxxxxxxxx

When I got to school the next day, I was on the look out for Emmett.

His jeep finally pulled up. I walked over to him and waited until he got out.

"Hey Em can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked uncertainly.

"Sure. So I hear from a very wonderful uncle of mine, that you have agreed to singing." he said grinning.

"Yeah, that is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. I can't believe you did that for me. And how did you do it?" I asked at the end.

"Well, for some reason, I knew that when you are upset, you write a song. I grabbed a tape recorder right before we left, and then I woke up and you weren't there. I went to the back porch and saw you there. I just pressed the button waited til you were finished, and sent I to my uncle." he finished.

"Wow. I Thank you Em. That means so much to me. Just don't tell the others just yet ok?" I asked.

"Ok Bells, this can be our little secret."he said grinning at me.

Xxxxxxxxx

The last couple days have gone by fast. Only me and Emmett still know about the song. It has been so hard not to tell Alice. But I guess it will be worth it.

Today I am leaving for Los Angeles. My mom is coming with me while my dad stays at home. I have all of my things ready to go.

It is Monday. Our flight leaves at 6:00am. Right now, its 4:15. Wonderful. My mom said that we need to get to the airport over an hour before, to get checked in and go through security.

Xxxxxxxxx

I have never actually been to L.A. before. Now looking through my window, I could see the Hollywood sign and everything. This place was beautiful and warm. That would be nice.

When we got off the plane, there was a man waiting there with a sign with my name on it. We walked up to addressing him that I was myself.

We walked to get our luggage, but the man, Harrold, told us he would get them. After he retrieved them, he led us out to the car, or should I said limo. AWESOME!

When we were situated, we started the drive to the hotel. I became very deep in thought.

What would happen with my friends if I became famous? Would I lose them, or would they just use me. I have heard about that happening before. It doesn't turn out too well. What would happen if Edward foundout?

"Miss, we're here." the driver said pulling me out of my thoughts. We thanked him and went to get our room.

I'm not going to let those thoughts ruin my trip. I'm going to be who I want to be.

**EPOV**

My morning started like any morning, get up, get dressed, eat, brush my teeth, and go to school.

But when I got to school this morning, Bella was nowhere in sight. She usually gets here before me. Huh may be she is sick. Oh well.

**BPOV**

By the time we got into our room and our bags put away, it was 10:45. We were supposed to be there at 11. We got ready and headed down to the lobby, when we got outside, there was another limo.

The man opened the door for us and we got in quickly. We rode to the studio in silence. Though it was comfortable silence, I was a nervous wreck. I think my mom noticed because she took my hand and started rubbing the back.

When we arrived at the studio, there was a man waiting. We stepped out and walked towards him. He had a smile on his face.

"Hello Bella, it is nice to finally meet you, I'm Chris Weitz, the director of New Moon. If you would just follow me, I will introduce you to Nick. He is very eager to meet you." he said leading us inside.

The reception was well designed. When we walked inside, people were crowding around us asking if we needed anything.

When we got to the room, there were two other people there. One of them was Nick himself and the other was I guess the recorder. When they heard us approach, they both stood up. Nick reached for my hand and took it.

"So, I'm guessing your Bella? I am very excited to be able to sing with you." he said.

"Right back at you" What else was I supposed to say?

"Ok guys let's get started." the man said gesturing to the blocked off room. When we got in there, Nick told me I would have to wear the headphones, and sing into the mic. Okay I may have never done this before, but I have seen it in movies.

"Okay guys when your ready.

Bella in** Bold **Nick in_ Italics _Both in _**this.**_

**I know this isn't what I wanted. I never thought it would come this far. Just thinking back to where we started. And how we lost all that we are.**

_We were young and times were easy. But I could see, it's not the same. I'm standing here but you don't see me. I'd give it all for that to change. And I don't want to let her go. Don't wanna let her go._

Chorus:

_**Standing out in the rain**_

_**Need to know if it's over**_

_**Cause I would leave you alone**_

_**Flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold her**_

_**Like I did,**_

_**BEFORE THE STORM**_

_With every strike of lightening_

**Comes a memory that lasts**

_**And not a word left unspoken**_

_**As the thunder starts to crash**_

**Maybe I should give up**

Chorus:

_**Standing out in the rain**_

_**Need to know if it's over **_

_**Cause I would leave you alone**_

_**Flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold her**_

_**Like I did**_

_**BEFORE THE STORM**_

**Trying to keep, the lights from going out**

_**The clouds from ripping out my broken heart**_

_**They always say, a heart is not a home**_

_**Without the one who gets you through the storm**_

_**Standing out in the Rain**_

_**Knowing now that it's really over**_

_**Please don't leave me alone**_

_**I'm flooded with all this pain**_

_**Knowing that I'll never hold ya**_

_**Like I did BEFORE THE STORM, before the storm**_

_**Like I did before the storm.....**_

We sat in silence for a few minutes, then Nick spoke.

"Holy crap you can sing!" he said astonished. I giggled.

"Thanks." I said still smiling.

"Um I have to make a call real quick." he said walking away. Did I do something wrong?

"Okay Bella, we will take a half hour brake. You can stay here, or go explore." Chris said over the intercom.

"I'll stay here and wait." I said. He nodded. Both he and the other man left me in there. I went out to I guess it was the control room and stood looking at all the buttons. There was a knock at the door. Then it was opened.

"Hey Chris. Whoa, you're not Chris."

You would never be able to guess who it was.

**I hope you guys like it. **

**Review please!!!!!**

**Thanks**

**Abby!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ooh I just love messing with your guys minds. **

**Here it is. **

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 22**

**Love Drunk**

_Previously..._

"_Hey, Chris. Whoa. You're not Chris."_

_You would never be able to guess who it was._

**BPOV**

Holy crap... He is so hot. And his name is...

Taylor Lautner.

You could see the muscles through his shirt. He was just as gorgeous off screen. I think it took me a few minutes to snap out of my daze.

"Um, yeah. The last time I checked, my name was Bella." I said.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Bella. So I am guessing you're the amazing singer Nick is talking about on the phone." he said grasping my hand. Wow I guess I did pretty good.

"Um, I hope I am. I mean I tried my best." what else are you suppose to say to an amazingly cute guy.

"I'm sure you did, could I maybe hear a song?" he said unsurely.

"Um sure. That sounds fine." I said grabbing the nearest guitar.

_Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift_

_Drew looks at me. I fake a smile so he won't see. What I want and what I need. And everything we should be. I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about. And she's got everything that I have to live without._

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause its just so funny. I can't even see, anyone when he's with me. He says he's so in love. He's finally got it right. I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night._

**Chorus:**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing, **

**don't know why I do.**

_Drew walks by me. Can't he tell that I can't breath. And there he goes, so perfectly. The kind of flawless I wish I could be. _

_She better hold him tight. Give him all her love. Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause,_

**Chorus:**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing, **

**don't know why I do.**

_So I drive home alone. As I turn out the light, I'll put his picture down. And may be get some sleep tonight._

**Chorus:**

**Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing,**

**don't know why I do.**

_He's the time, taken up. But there's never enough. And he's all I need to fall into. _

_Drew looks at me._

_I fake a smile so he won't see._

When I looked up, I saw his face was stunned.

"Wow, that, well, I can't even find words for that. I was amazing." he said smiling at me.

"Thanks. It was written from a personal experience." I said looking down.

"You know, I don't mean to be nosy, but, I kind of know what your ex boyfriend did to you." he said embarrassed.

"Oh, I guess that is okay. I'm over him now. I kind have a crush on someone else." I said staring him straight in the eyes. Would he take the hint. Realization took over his face.

"Oh um I was just wondering, even though we just met, that may be if your not busy right now, that we could get coffee. Or if um I guess you don't like coffee, we could get ice cream. I mean you can choose if you want." he said, scratching the back of his head. I just laughed and blushed.

"I would love to. I just have to find out if I am done for the day." as I said that, Chris and Nick and the other dude came in.

"Oh, Taylor what are you doing here?" Chris asked with a confused face.

"Well I was going to talk to you, but I kind of got distracted." he said winking at me. Of course being me, I had to blush.

"Oh well I guess you have met Bella." he said pointing at me.

"Yeah I have. She played a song for me. I am glad you picked her Chris." I could hear the double meaning in his words. Chris smiled.

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you for a minute in private?" Nick asked. I nodded. He led me into the recording area, "listen Bella. When I left to make the call, it was to my record company. I told them about you and your voice. Well, they want to have you record and make a cd. How would you feel about that?" he asked uncertainty on his face.

"Honestly Nick, I didn't come here to L.A. for nothing. I would love to take the offer. I know my parents already alright with this. So this is a go. Just say when and where. And I will be there." I said smiling. He smiled also.

"Well could you come back in like two weeks and we can get started? I would be happy to pay for your ticket and hotel and everything, since I am the one who got you into this." he said.

"Yeah that would be great." I said smiling. Once again, he smiled too. We went back to join the others. They told us we were finished for the day and that we would come back tomorrow and hear the finished song. Taylor and I walked out to the lobby where my mom was waiting.

"Hey honey, how did it go?" she asked.

"It went great, we only had to sing it once. Oh I almost forgot, mom, this is Taylor Lautner, he is in the movie, Taylor, this is my mom, Renee." they shook hands.

"Mrs. Swan, I was wondering if I could take Bella out for an ice cream cone? I can take her back to your hotel myself." wow he is so polite. By the look on my mom's face, she approved of him.

"Sure. Just don't be out too late." my mom gave me a pointed look and left.

"Okay, I parked my car right outside." he said motioning to a black Mercedes. When we got outside, we were surrounded by reporters. Taylor put a hand on my back leading me to his car. Once were inside, we drove off.

"Is it always like this?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I kind of forgot about them." he said not looking at me.

"It's okay. I guess I will have to get used to it." I said.

He smiled, "Yeah, I have a feeling you'll be bigger than Hannah Montana." he said jokingly.

"Well we will just have to wait and see." I won't get my hopes up.

Xxxxxxxxx

We went to Dairy Queen. I got a swirl cone and he got a chocolate cone.

"So Bella, where are you from." he asked. I could see photographers hiding in the bushes, I'm sure he did too.

"Well I am actually from a small town in Washington called Forks." I said.

"Oh yeah I have actually heard of it. We shot a few scenes in a town near by." he said. I decided to have a little fun with him.

"Hey Taylor, you have a little bit of ice cream on your face." I said pulling his hand of ice cream and sticking it on his nose. He looked a little stunned at first, then he got an evil glint in his eye.

"Now, you really shouldn't have done that." he said grinning.

"What are you.. Oh no." but I was too late. My ice cream was up my nose also. We both looked at each other, then broke out into laughter. People were starting to stare.

"Here let me get that for you." I said grabbing a napkin and wiping his nose.

"Here let me help you also." he said reaching for a napkin and wiping my nose. Once he was done, he was leaning closer to me, our faces only inches apart. There were several emotions playing on his face.

"I should get back to the hotel." I said leaning away.

"Yeah, I should probably get you back."

Xxxxxxxxx

**EPOV**

It has been over 3 days since Bella has been at school. She must be really sick. I don't know. Emmett has been really nervous the last couple days. Alice has gotten angry that Bella hasn't returned her calls. Rosalie is a little better about handling her emotions.

Right now we are at lunch. This morning, I didn't see Bella's car here, so I am guessing she's not here. I looked over at her usual table, not there.

"Eddie, can we please do something tonight?" Tanya whined.

"Fine Tanya, what would you like to do?" I asked. I just couldn't get my mind off of Bella. I looked back over at their table. There were five people there. She was there. She looked different. She didn't look sick, she actually looked a little darker.

"Edward did you hear anything I said?" Tanya asked.

"I'm sorry Tanya, can you repeat yourself." I said.

"I said, ugh, I can't believe I have to repeat myself. I said I want to go shopping tonight. Did you catch that or do I have to repeat myself?" she asked whining again.

"No, that's fine I guess." I sighed. I looked over at their table, it looked like they were having a heated discussion.

**BPOV**

After Taylor had taken me to the hotel, he gave me his number in exchange for mine. We have been texting everyday since. He is so sweet not to mention he has muscles.

When we arrived home, it was about 11 am. So I went to school. I am in lunch right now. When I got to school, I headed straight toward the lunch room. When I opened the door, several stares were directed towards me. I just kept walking. I went straight to my table.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you have some explaining to do." an angry Alice said.

"I'm sorry Alice I was sick and my phone died." I lied smoothly.

"Well you don't look sick, but what ever." she said

"Aren't you hungry Bella?" Jazz asked.

"No, I ate on the plane." Shit.

"What plane, I thought you were sick." Alice said. I looked at Emmett for advice, he nodded his head. It was time to tell them.

"Yes plane, I was in Los Angeles for the last three days recording a song for the New Moon soundtrack with Nick Jonas. I also met Taylor Lautner. I have also been given a record deal with Hollywood Records. If wasn't for Emmett, none of this wouldn't have happened." I said smiling at him.

"Wait. What do you mean Emmett?" Rose asked looking at Em. I explained everything he did and how he recorded me singing. Once I was finished, they were all looking at Emmett in shock.

"What? I can be deep sometimes." Em said. We all burst out laughing.

"So let me get this straight. You are going to become famous?" Alice asked. I nodded. She squealed. "I am so going to be your stylist." she said.

"Hey, I can be your manager." Rose said.

"No guys. I am not going to get you guys sucked into this." I said looking down.

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked.

"I want you guys to stay here. I leave in two weeks, and I'm not coming back." I said with tears in my eyes.

"You have to, I mean you're the cheerleading captain." Alice said, tears also coming to her eyes.

"I won't be graduating with you guys. I'll be moving to Los Angeles." I said.

"Aw, Bella. You can't do this to us. You're what keeps us together. Without you hear, we will all be miserable." Rose said.

"I know guys, and I'm sorry. But I can't just let this go. It is a once in a lifetime deal. It won't wait for me to be ready. I have to do what I have to make it work. I'm saying we can't be friends anymore, I'm just saying that we will have to be long distance friends, ok?" they all nodded.

Wow, this is going to be so hard. My last two weeks at Forks High School

Let's hope the time goes by slowly.

**The end of the chapter is kind of sad. But I had to do what I had to do.**

**I hope you guys liked.**

**Very quickly I would like to dedicate this chapter to darkflame567356. **

**Oh I forgot to mention. We have a possible hacker threat on our computer so, I think my mom might be taking the computer to a repair shop or something tomorrow. It might not be tomorrow but I don't know so be prepared for a slow update, check to make sure though. **

**Thanks. Abby~!~!~!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok my mom is taking the computer in tomorrow so last chapter for a couple of days.**

**Just Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 23**

**The Last Night.**

**BPOV**

Football started in the middle of the summer for us, because of the weather. So that means that basketball comes during the fall. We don't really get to cheer at them.

I still remember the day I told coach I had to quit.

_FLASHBACK_

_Practice had just gotten over for the day, Mel was putting away the mats._

"_Hey Mel?" I asked. I was so nervous._

"_Yeah Bella." she said standing up straight._

"_I have something to tell you." I said._

"_You're not pregnant are you, aw crap you are the third captain that's happened to." she said pacing. _

"_No I'm not pregnant."I said laughing_, _she stopped pacing then._

"_Then what's wrong?" she asked._

"_I, um well, I can't be captain anymore." I said looking down._

"_What, no please, you are the best cheer captain I have ever seen. Did I do something wrong?" she asked._

"_No, I actually got a record deal in Los Angeles. I accepted it and I leave in two weeks. Well, right after basketball championship." I said._

"_Oh Bella, that's wonderful. It's just that I am going to miss you so much. You made me very proud this year." that last comment made me blush._

"_Thanks." I said walking away._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

It has been over two weeks since that conversation. Today is the day of the championship. All the boy, Em, Jazz, Edward, and sadly Max, are on the basketball team. Tonight is my last night as captain. I will give my spot to Angela. She really deserves it.

Em, Jazz, Rose, and Ali will be driving me to the airport tonight. Edward still had no idea what was going on . I still wear the necklace he gave me for my birthday. It is my reminder of our friendship.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Alice, why do I have to have glitter in my hair again?" I asked. I have been sitting in a chair in front of the mirror in Alice's bathroom.

"Because Bella, this is your last game as a Forks High School. You have to be the hottest Trojan there." she said yet again more glitter.

"By hottest Trojan, you mean hotter than the whore?" I asked. (The whore is Tanya.)

"Yup, but she is more like a tramp." she said finishing my hair.

"Yeah, well let's get this over with." I said walking down the stairs.

"That's the spirit." Rose said.

Xxxxxxxx

When we reached the school, coach had us round up all the cheerleaders and take them into an empty hallway. When were all there, I told them all to sit.

"So, you guys are probably wondering what's going on," I got several nods. I looked at Mel, she shook her head yes to continue, "well guys, um tonight is my last night as captain and as a cheerleader." I got several gasps.

"So after tonight. You will have a new head captain. I got the chance to pick her. She has shown so much compassion that I am glad to name Angela Head Captain and Jessica Co-Captain." I said. The team clapped for them. Angela came up and hugged me.

"Oh Bella, I am going to miss you." she said.

"Me too Angela, me too."

Here comes my last night at Forks High.

**Sorry for short chapter just enjoy and review anyway!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I talked to my mom earlier, she doesn't know when she is taking the computer in, she is driving me crazy!**

**Chapter 24**

**Now or Never**

**BPOV**

When we walked into the gym, the bleachers were pretty much packed. From where I was standing, you could not see a empty space anywhere. I guess living in a small town, you had nothing better to do.

We walked over to where we stand under neath the basket. Our poms were there.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please stand for the Star spangled Banner." the announcer said. The band started playing, we put our right hand over our hearts and the other behind our backs. Once it was finished, we went out to the middle of the gym. This is the time when we announced the players. They had the big paper sign ready. First to pop through was Mike Newton. Very last Was Emmet. He flexed his muscles.

"Now, let the game begin." the announcer said.

Hopefully we do good.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The gym was getting really hot. There were several people in the audience waving pieces of paces in front of their faces.

Right now, we had two minutes til half time. The score is us: 26 them: 32. Usually we are really good. I think that the whole team, especially Edward, are under a lot of pressure.

1 minute, 30 seconds. Come on guys.

_BANG!_

Half time!

This is it. This is when we do our big cheer. We walked out to the middle of the floor. I was trained to do back flips. No one but coach and me new about that. I silently counted down, then the music started playing,

"This is the last time to get it right, this is the last chance to make it our night. We gotta show what we're all about," we cheered along to the music, "Work together... This is our last chance to make our mark. History will know who we are. This is the last game so make it count. It's NOW OR NEVER!" Some of the girls were lifted into the air doing back flips, other were doing the moves.

Our big ending was coming up. We all got into our line, (if you have ever seen a drum line and they switch off playing on someone else's drum, them this is exactly it but with hands and their upper legs sort of bent down. Might be a little confusing but I came up with it. This part takes place when it is all drums in the song now or never in HSM3. Just think of this dance when you hear that part.) Then the line split in half, I walked all the way to the end. (The line looks like this : . : the two dots are the outside, the inside dot is Bella.) They were nearing the end of the drill, I started to run. When I was near the end, I dropped into a cart wheel, then a back flip, with a round off and then a twist through the air. The crowd went wild.

After we were finished, the game began again.

Xxxxxxxxxx

There were sixteen minutes left in the game. They were winning by 4 points. Edward looks like he could pass out.

He and Em were passing the ball back and forth. Right after he passed it to Jasper, a player from the other team came and knocked him down from behind. There were many gasps in the audience. He got up to his feet but was bent over breathing heavily. He wouldn't make it with no confidence.

**EPOV**

The blow and fall hurt like hell. I heard many gasps in the audience. I knew they were worried about me. Many were people were screaming my name. It was like I was in a daze. I could hear the coach yelling me to get my ass in gear. I could also hear a faint, _Edward,_ but I couldn't be sure. I heard it again.

"EDWARD!!" The voice finally pulled me out of the pool. I looked for the owner. She looking me straight in the eyes.

Bella.

She mouthed words, _You can do this, I believe in you._ I finally regained the strength. I ran up to catch up in the action. I checked the clock really quick, I had a minute and a half to win the game for this town. I ran and grabbed the ball from one of the opposing teams player. I ran to the basket and did a slam dunk. One more point. Emmett got the ball back, passed it to Jasper, who passed it to me. I looked at the clocked 12 seconds. I may be using all my luck, but I threw the ball towards the basket, which was close to 30ft away.

_**SCORE**_

The buzzer rang right after that. The crowd ran to the gym floor, a few men lifted me up. I looked around for Em and Jazz, they were no where in sight. I then looked for the three girls, they weren't here too.

After we were awarded the trophy, I went out into the hallway to look for the others, none of them were there. I did hear some giggling though. I walked down the hall more, and looked into Mr. Greene's classroom.

There sitting on his desk making out was my so called girlfriend and Max.

"What the hell is going on?" I screamed. They pulled apart. Tanya looked shocked and he looked smug.

"Eddie baby, it isn't what it looks like." she said walking towards me.

"Please Tanya, don't enlighten me on the subject we are done." I said walking away.

Now to Find the others.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25**

**Ready, Set, Don't Go**

**EPOV**

Where are they. Some thing had to be wrong if they weren't here.

"Edward!" I turned to see Angela running towards me, "hey congrats on the game."

"Thanks have you seen my friends?" I asked.

"You didn't hear." she said

"Hear about what?" I asked.

"They're taking Bella to the airport." What?

"What do you mean taking Bella to the airport." I said.

"She told us earlier that today was her last day of school. She got a record deal in Los Angeles. We had a meeting earlier, she made me head captain. I think they are on there way to the airport in Port Angeles now. Hurry if you want to say goodbye." I turned and ran out to my Volvo. I sped out of the parking lot.

xxxxxxxxx

I reached the airport in less than 10 minutes, it's a new record.

When I got to the entrance, four of my friends were there. Alice was first to speak.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wondered where you guys went after the game. Then, I ran in on Max and Tanya making out on Mr. Greene's desk, broke up with her. Ran into Angela, she told you guys were here dropping Bella off. I wanted to see her before she leaves." I said.

"You mean left." Em said.

"What?" I asked.

"Edward her plane took off over five minutes ago. She's gone." No! Alice pulled out something from her bag. Bella's cheerleading outfit.

She really is gone. I felt wetness on my face. I reached up to wipe it away, and realized I was crying.

My best friend was really gone.

"Edward, dude what's wrong?" Em asked.

"I broke my promise. Now she's gone." I said walking to my Volvo.

I will have to go on and finish my school year without her.

**BPOV**

"Okay, give me your uniform and I will give it to coach." Alice said, after I changed in the airport.

"Okay, here you go." I handed it to her. She went to grab it but I couldn't let go.

"Bella, release." Rose said taking my hand away.

"Flight for Los Angeles, now boarding." the announcer said.

"Okay guys I am going to miss you so much." I hugged everyone of them. When I came up on Emmett, I tears started cascading down my face.

"I'm going to miss you so much Belly-bear. I won't be able to scare Rose. Other wise she won't touch me."

"I hate you Emmett," I said pulling back, he looked hurt, "I hate you because I am going to miss you the most." I hugged him closer to me for a few more seconds then released. He didn't

"Um Em, I kind of need to go now." he finally released me.

"Okay, go be bigger than Hanny Montanny." he said in a southern accent. I giggled. I saluted him.

"Bye guys. I'll miss you." turned around. I didn't look back.

I boarded my plane awaiting take off to my new life.

I had the others agree not to tell Edward. We needed a clean break. Leaving was the right thing to do.

Goodbye old life, and farewell.

**Review Please.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry it took forever I was at stupid marching band camp. Just ended this morning.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 26**

**Baby come back to me**

**BPOV**

Its been a week.

A week since I have come to this stranger town. Of course it is beautiful, but it isn't Forks. I guess I will learn to love it here. But it is just different.

Yesterday I finally got my whole apartment set up. Taylor helped me move in the big furniture.

Right now I am sitting on my couch. About five minutes ago I was on the phone with Nick. I will be going into the studio tomorrow to work on the cd's first single.

I have been calling Alice every day since I left. It always seems like she is hiding something.

Oh well.

Xxxxxxxxxx

As I walked up to the studio, I saw a large man standing at the entrance. It was Big Rob, Nick's bodyguard.

"Hey Robbie, how's it going?" I asked when I reached the door.

"Hey Belly. Nick is waiting inside for you." he said opening the door for me.

When I reached the room Nick was there with the sound guy. When they heard the door open, they both turned around. Nick came over and gave me a hug.

"Hey, ok so we are going to record the all of your vocals for the songs. Then, tomorrow we will bring in your new band and put everything together. Is that ok?" he asked me. I nodded, "ok go ahead and get ready." I walked into the little recording area and sat down on the stool.

"When ever your ready Bella."

_Battlefield by Jordin Sparks_

_Don't try to explain you mind. I know what's happening here. One minute it's love. And suddenly it's like a battlefield. One word turns into a war. Why is it the smallest things that tear us down? My worlds nothing when you don't. I'm not here without a shield. Can't go back now. Both hands tied behind my back with nothing. Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again. Why we gotta fall for it now._

**Chorus:**

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know I never meant to hurt you.**

**Don't even know what we are fighting for**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield**

**A battlefield, A battlefield?**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield**

**Why does love always feel like**

_Can't swallow our pride. Neither of us wanna raise that flag. If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose. What we had oh, no. Both hands tied behind my back with nothing. Oh, no these times we climb so fast to fall again. I don't wanna fall for it now._

**Chorus:**

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know I never meant to hurt you.**

**Don't even know what we are fighting for**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield**

**A battlefield, A battlefield?**

**Why does love always fee like a battlefield?**

**A battlefield, A battlefield?**

**I guess you better go and get your armor.**

**(Get your armor)**

**Get your armor**

**I guess you better go and get your armor.**

**(Get your armor)**

**Get you armor**

**I guess you better go and get your**

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight. (Oh, oh, oh). And in the morning we wake up and we'll be alright. Cause baby, we don't have to fight. And I don't want this love to feel like._

**A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield.**

**A battlefield, a battlefield**

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know I never meant to hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**(Fighting, fighting for)**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield.**

**A battlefield, a battlefield?**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield**

**A battlefield, a battlefield?**

**I guess you better go and get your armor.**

**(Get your armor)**

**Get your armor**

**I guess you better go and get your armor.**

**(Get your armor)**

**Get your armor**

_**Why does love always feel like**_

_**Why does love always feel like**_

_**A battlefield, a battlefield?**_

_**I never meant to start a war**_

_**don't even know what we're fighting for**_

_**I never meant to start a war**_

_**don't even know what we're fighting for.**_

"Bella that sounded incredible. Why don't you go to the next song."Nick said on the intercom.

_Goodbye by Kristinia DeBarge_

_Am I supposed to put my life on hold because you don't know how to act. Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in the corner crying? Pardon me if I don't show it. I don't care if I never see you again. I'll be alright. Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together. But either way baby, I'm gone._

**Chorus:**

**I'm so over it, I've been there and back**

**Changed all my numbers and just incase your wondering**

**I got that new**

**I'm a single girl swag**

**Got me with my girls and we're singing it......sing!**

**Na na na na hey na na na na hey**

**hey, hey, hey**

**Goodbye**

**Na na na na, hey na na na na hey**

**Goodbye**

_Cut my hair cuz it reminded me of you. I know you like the long due. Had to switch my attitude up. Thinking of changing how I ride, no more. On the passenger side. Too bad you miss out on the way I drive it. I don't care if I never see you again. Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together. But either way, baby I'm gone._

**Chorus:**

**I'm so over it, I've been there and back**

**Changed all my numbers and incase your wondering**

**I got that new**

**I'm a single girl swag**

**Got me with my girls and we're singing it.....sing!**

**Na na na na Hey Na na na na Hey**

**hey, hey, hey**

**Goodbye**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Goodbye**

**Chorus:**

**I'm so over it, I've been there and back**

**Changed all my numbers and incase your wondering**

**I got that new**

**I'm a single girl swag**

**Got me with my girls and we're singing it......sing!**

**Na na na na Hey Na na na na Hey**

**hey, hey, hey**

**Goodbye**

**Na na na na na na na na**

**Goodbye**

**Na na na na na na na na**

**hey, hey, hey**

**Goodbye**

**Na na na na na na na na**

**hey, hey, hey**

**Goodbye**

**Goodbye**

**Goodbye..**

"That was great on when you ready." he said.

_The Climb by Miley Cyrus_

_I can almost see it_

_That dream I'm dreamin_

_But there's a voice inside my head saying,_

_You'll never reach it_

_Every step I'm taking _

_Every move I'm make feels, lost with no direction_

_My faith is shaking_

_But I gotta keep trying_

_Gotta keep my head held high_

**Chorus:**

**There's always going to be another mountain**

**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**

**Always gonna be and uphill battle**

**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**

**Ain't about how fast I get there**

**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side**

**It's the climb**

_The struggles I'm facing _

_The chances I'm taking_

_sometimes might knock me down_

_But no, I'm not breaking_

_And I, I got to be strong_

_Just keep pushing on_

**Cause, there's always gonna be another mountain**

**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**

**Always gonna be an uphill battle**

**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**

**Ain't about how fast I get there**

**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side**

**It's the climb! Yeah...**

_**There's always gonna be another mountain**_

_**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**_

_**Always gonna be an uphill battle**_

_**Somebody's gonna have to lose**_

_**Ain't about how fast I get there**_

_**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side**_

_**It's the CLIMB! Yeah**_

_**Keep on moving, keep climbing**_

_**Keep the faith, baby**_

_**It's all about, all about the climb**_

_**Keep the faith, keep your faith, Whoa..**_

"Bella that is gonna be your first single." he said. And being me, I blushed, "go ahead and go on.

_Our Song by Taylor Swift_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car_

_He's got a one hand feel on the steering wheel_

_the other on my heart_

_I look around, turn the radio down_

_he says baby is something wrong?_

_I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song_

_And he said...._

**Chorus:**

**Our song in the slamming screen door,**

**sneakin' out late, tapping on your window**

**when we're on the phone and you talk real slow**

**cause it's late and your mama don't know**

**our song is the way you laugh**

**the first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"**

**and when I got home... before I said amen**

**asking god if he could play it again**

_I was walking up the front porch steps at_

_everything that day_

_had gone all wrong and heen trample on_

_and lost and thrown away_

_got to the hallway, well on my way_

_to my lovin' bed_

_I almost didn't notice all the roses_

_and the note that said..._

**Chorus:**

**Our song is the slamming screen door,**

**sneakin' out late, tapping on your window**

**when we're on the phone and you talk real slow**

**cause** **it's late and your mama don't know**

**our song is the way you laugh **

**the first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"**

**and when I got home... before I said amen**

**asking god if he could play it again**

_I've heard every album, listend to the radio_

_waited for something to come along_

_that was good as our song...._

**Chorus:**

**Cause our song is the slamming screen door**

**sneaking out late, tapping on his window**

**when we're on the phone and he talks real slow**

**cause it's late and his mama don't know **

**our song is the way he laughs**

**the first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"**

**and when I got home, before I said amen**

**asking god if he could play it again**

**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone**

**in the front seat of his car**

**I grabbed a pen and an old napkin**

**and I... wrote down our song.**

"That was good let's get this finished up.

And that is what we did til about Eight o'clock at night. We got all the vocals done. Tomorrow, it would be the instruments.

______________________________________________________________________________

I didn't feel like writing all the lyrics so...

**Here is the song list.**

Climb

Song

to Burn

part of me

Belong With Me

on my Guitar

10.I'm only me when I'm with you

we go again

Story

Horse

And Always

've said No

McGraw

way I love you

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	27. Chapter 27

Some of the songs got cut off that was my fault so here are the songs

Fearless

Goodbye

The Climb

Our Song

Picture to Burn

Every part of Me

Invisible

You belong With Me

Teardrops on my guitar

I'm only me when I'm with you

Here we go Again

Battlefield

Fifteen

Love Story

White Horse

Forever And Always

Change

Should've said No

Crazier

Tim McGraw

The way I loved you

Wanted


	28. Chapter 28

**I know some of you guys didn't like the songs but whatevs.**

**Chapter 27**

**I miss your smile**

**EPOV**

Its been a month

Its been one miserable month. She's gone. Those two words run through my head every day. A month since I dumped that tramp bag.

"Edward, you alright dude?" Em said coming into my room. All my reply was a nod, "you're thinking about Bells again aren't you?" I just nodded my head again.

"I can't believe she is gone." I said looking at the floor.

"I am gonna just say this once, you fucked up." he said.

"Thanks for a reminder Em. Just what I need." I said glaring at him.

"Any time bro." he said getting up and leaving me alone in my room.

I don't really come out of my room unless it is for school or for basketball practice.

I went over and turned my radio to Ryan Seacrest talking.

"Ladies and gentleman, I have a new song to play. She is a new face to the job. Her name is Bella Swan." that perked my interests, " I got to hear this song, it is actually amazing. It is called Goodbye. Right here." the music started to play.

I could tell the song was about Max. I never knew she could sing that well. It was like I was listening to a goddess. My personal goddess.

The song soon ended.

"Wow, that was amazing," he said, " ok so I have some back round information on Bella. She's 18. She is from a small town in Washington. Oh and she will be on the show next Tuesday. She also recorded a song with Nick Jonas for the New Moon Soundtrack. When she comes in on Tuesday we will premiere it." he said moving on to the next song.

So that is where she went that week of school. Why didn't anyone tell me this? I decided to go talk to Alice about this. I knocked on her door, I got a faint 'come in' in response. I went in to find Alice laying on her bed.

"Hey Alice did you know that Ryan Seacrest just put one of Bella's new songs on the radio?" I asked her sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me before." she screamed at me.

"Well I would have told you if I knew before that it was going to be on the radio. He did say he would be interviewing her next Tuesday at noon." I said.

"Okay now get out." she said shoving me out the door. What was her problem?

Women........

**APOV**

_After I pushed Edward out of my room, I remembered what Bella said to me last night on the phone._

_FLASHBACK_

"_Alice, I'm coming for a visit in two weeks." she said. I screamed queitly._

"_But you cannot tell anyone. Not even Rose or Jasper. I want it to be a surprised." I quickly promised._

"_Okay well I have to go. Bye Ali." she said hanging up the phone._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Finally. I get to see my best friend again.

**Sorry if it is short. But you guys wanted a real chapter, I gave you a real chapter.**

**Thanks and REVIEW**

**Abby**


	29. New Story

**Okay guys,**

**I have a new story**

**It is called,**

'**Till Summer Comes'**

**I am not going to give you any deets right now**

**you will just have to read it and tell me what you think.**

**Thank and I really appreciate the reviews,**

**Abby.**


	30. The Chapter 28

**Sorry for the wait, I was trying to get my new story up and running.**

**Chapter 28**

**Belly Bear is in the Building**

**BPOV**

I go live on Ryan Freakin Seacrest in 10 minutes. About five minutes ago, I got a call from Chris.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was just about to get into the car they had brought to go to take me to the station, when my phone rang._

"_Hello?" I asked._

"_Hey Bella, it's Chris." he said_

"_Hey how's post production coming?" I asked._

"_Good, but that isn't why I'm calling." he said sounding conflicted._

"_Then why are you calling?" I asked._

"_Well Before the Storm was a hit with the audience. Over a million hits on Itunes so far. I was wondering how apposed to doing a second song you would be?" he asked._

"_That would be great. I actually have something written to." I said thinking about the song I had written yesterday._

"_Good. Do you think you could come into today?" he asked._

"_Um well this morning I can't." I said looking at my planner._

"_Yeah I heard you were going to be on Ryan Seacrest. But how about this afternoon?" he asked sounding hopeful._

"_Sounds good." I said. We said our goodbyes and I was on my way to The station._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Now I am sitting in the back of the black escalade that pulled up to my house this morning.

My outfit consists of a purple blouse with cut of jean shorts and some silver flats. (Kind of hard to explain so go on my profile. I have it up.)

Oh, I forgot to mention, I got to do a video for Goodbye. It came out about a week ago. It got a lot of reviews.

Xxxxxxxxx

When I reached the station, there was at least 50 girls there. Were they all there for me?

"Yeah they are all here for you Miss Swan. Some girls were here at 6 this morning." the driver said.

"Wow, I never thought this would happen." I said staring out the window.

"You better believe it because its starting right now." he said. When our car came into view, the girls stood up and started screaming.

When we stopped the driver told me he would walk me into the building. He also said on that I have plenty of time, that I could sign autographs, can you believe it? Autographs, me Bella Swan signing autographs. Wow.

When he came to me side, he opened the door and held out his hand. I took it and stepped out. When the girls saw me, they started screaming louder. There was one sign that said someone was my biggest fan.

I stopped at one girl who was holding out a camera. I leaned up next to her and smiled while she took the picture. Once she took it I moved away. There was another girl who had my cd, so I took her sharpie. I signed it and moved on.

Xxxxxxxxx

Once inside I was led to a little area where I would wait to go on. I am so nervous.

After about 20 minutes, a lady came in telling me it was time to go on.

She led me down two long hallways. Finally we reached the end of the second hallway. At the end there was a sign that said the name of the station. I was led into the door right next to it.

When I walked in, I saw Ryan sitting talking into the mic. He waved at me when he saw me.

"And after this break we will have a fresh face to the singing industry, Bella Swan live. Right here with Ryan Seacrest." he said pushing a button.

"Hey, you can just sit there and when you want to talk like I was just talk into the mic." sounds simple enough.

"And we're back. Ladies and gentleman, I am here with the lovely Miss Bella Swan." he said, I laughed. Here we go.

**EPOV**

"And after this break we will have a fresh face the singing industry, Bella Swan live. Right here with Ryan Seacrest." He said going to commercial.

Right now we are in lunch. The whole cafeteria is silent so we can here. We all wanted to hear about the newly famous Bella Swan. After a couple of minutes he came back on.

"And we're back. Ladies and gentlemen, I am here with the lovely Miss Bella Swan." there was a laugh. Bella's laugh, "Thank you for being here Bella." he said.

"No, thank you." she said. Her voice sounding just as I remember it.

"So Bella, you're just 18. Your cd came out about two weeks ago. How did you get this chance and how does it feel?" he said sound mysterious, she laughed.

"Um, yeah well, I got this opportunity from a friend of mine. His uncle is actually Chris Weitz, the director of New Moon. Yeah so about maybe two and a half months ago, I caught my boyfriend cheating on me. I went home called all of my friends and had Ben and Jerry's. I guess when I thought everyone was asleep, I went out to the back porch and wrote Picture to Burn. And well my friend, his name's Emmett, came up behind me with a voice recorder and sent it to his uncle. Then, when my birthday came around, he gave me this letter saying that his uncle wanted me to do a song for the soundtrack. So I did a duet with Nick Jonas called Before the Storm. As for how it feels. I just feel so out of place, I mean I used to live in a very small town in Washington called, Forks. So being here is a big change from that." she said finishing up.

"Wow, so you said your boyfriend cheated on you, I'm sorry." he said. That was nice of him.

"It's ok, I guess, but that is why I became a singer I was able to express my feelings through the songs. Wow I sound like Taylor Swift." she said with a laugh.

"Yeah. So what have you been doing lately?" he asked.

"Well, I actually got a call from Chris this morning before I came here and he asked me if I would do another song for the movie." she said.

"Wow, that's cool, could you tell us any details?" he asked.

Well, I am going to the studio this afternoon to record it. But I can tell you that I have written it and it will be called When I look at You." she said.

"Cool, so when do we get to hear it?" he asked.

"Well, that's a really good question because I don't know." they both laughed.

"So, about a week ago, there were some pictures of you and someone, who was I don't know, maybe Taylor Lautner." he said. She laughed.

"Yeah I saw those too. Um well we are just friends actually, the other day I was at the store and I saw the magazine. Then this girl at the checkout asked me if it was true. It was so weird." she said.

"Well ok, we have that covered. So, I heard you are going to be performing at the Mtv movie awards. Can you tell us what you will be singing?" he asked.

"Yeah actually I will actually be singing Picture to Burn." she said.

"Wow well I already have it set to be recorded." he said making her laugh, "so how are you dealing with the fans, I mean obviously you have them just by looking out there." he said.

"Yeah, its just really weird. I mean three months ago I was just sitting at home wondering what I would do on a Friday night, now I have to worry about what my fans think of me." she said.

"Yeah well sadly this is all the time we have here folks. Thank you Bella for coming in and letting us get to know you." he said.

"Thanks you. Oh if you don't mind I would like to say something to someone close to me." she said.

"Ok, go ahead." he said in reply.

"Ok, well, HI EMMY BEAR. Ok I'm good." she said. It then went to commercial.

"HEY, THAT'S ME!" everyone one in the cafeteria looked at Emmett.

"Yes it was now Emmett shut up and eat your food." Rose said. Emmet listened to her orders and sat down and started gobbling down food.

That's Emmett for you.

**There you go.**

**Please Review.**

**Abby.**

**Bella's recording session and return home will be in the next chapter. I might be up tomorrow because I have a four day weekend from school. So I might get a couple of chapters up.**


	31. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**When I look at you**

**BPOV**

Right now, I am on my way to the studio. Luckily, I have the song written down on a piece of paper in my purse.

When we reached the studio, there were of course, reporters. That is something I am definitely get used to.

As I walked in, they were all asking me different and stupid questions. One question asked my bra size. Security took him away.

When I walked in, Chris was waiting there for me.

"So Bella, you know the drill, just go in there and do your stuff." He said motioning to the door.

I went in and sat on the chair and started singing.

_When I Look at you by Miley Cyrus_

_Everybody needs inspiration,_

_Everybody needs a song._

_Beautiful melody, when the nights so long_

_Cause there is no guarantee._

_That this life is easy (yeah)_

_**Chorus:**_

_**When my world is falling apart**_

_**When there's no light to break up the dark,**_

_**That's when I (I) look at you.**_

_**When the waves are flooding the shore, and I **_

_**can't find my way home anymore.**_

_**That's when I (I) look at you.**_

_When I look at you_

_I see forgiveness, I see the truth._

_You love me like I am like the stars_

_hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong and I know_

_I'm not alone (Yeah)_

_**Chorus:**_

_**When my world is falling apart**_

_**When there's no light to break up the dark,**_

_**That's when I (I) look at you**_

_**When the waves are flooding the shore, and I**_

_**can't find my way home anymore.**_

_**That's when I (I) look at you.**_

**When the waves are flooding the shore, and I**

**can't find my way home anymore.**

**That's when I (I) look at you**

_You appear just like a dream to me._

_Just like a kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

_All I need every breath I breathe_

_Don't you know your beautiful (yeah, yeah)_

**When the waves are flooding the shore, and I **

**can't find my way home anymore.**

**That's when I (I) look at you.**

_You appear just like a dream to me....._

"Bella, that was amazing." Chris said into the intercom.

Xxxxxxxx

Right now I am sitting in first class waiting for us to land in Port Angeles.(I don't feel like describing her outfit, so just look on my profile.)

"Ladies and gentleman, please fasten your seatbelts we will be landing shortly." you took your freaking time morons.

When we landed, I went straight to baggage claim. I was just about to grab my bags when I was hugged from behind.

"Oh my baby, I missed you so much." mom.

"Hi mom, I missed you too. Where's dad?" I asked looking around.

"He and I both had a feeling he would get really emotional if he came, so he stayed at work." she said.

"Ok well, is my car still here?" I asked.

"In the same parking spot too." I then said goodbye to her and rushed out to my baby.

When I saw it I ran.

"Oh, my baby how have you been? Have you missed mommy?" I asked. I got odd stares from people. When they saw who it was they walked away. I got in and started her up. "Ok Sherley, let's go to the school." I said pulling out.

When I reached the school, first lunch was going. All of my friends are in first lunch.

I parked my car and walked up to the office. I opened the door, Ms. Cope looked up at me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Isabella Swan." she said coming around the counter and giving me a hug. "What brings you back here so soon?" she asked.

"I actually came here to surprise my friends. So is it ok if I go and see them during lunch?" I asked, she nodded. I thanked her and left the office.

As I walked down the hallway, I was relished in all of my memories here. Like the first time I met the Cullens.

When I walked into the cafeteria, everyone went silent. I looked at my old table, it was missing two people, Emmett and him. I'll bet you anything Em is getting more food.

"BELLY BEAR, YOU'RE BACK!!!!" Someone screamed. I looked to see Emmett charged head on at me with two bags of Doritos in his hands, told you.

He then pulled me in a giant bear hug and swung me around.

Good to be home.

**EPOV**

This morning I had a dentist appointment.

When I got to school I swear I saw her car sitting out front. Must be dreaming.

As I walked into the school, I could hear cheering from the cafeteria. When I walked in, I could see Em's massive form hovering over something.

He turned around I got to see what he was holding......

Bella. She was back. When everyone saw me, they went silent. The two of them must have noticed because they turned to look at me. She instantly looked down.

"Hey Eddie, look who's back." Em said as I reached them.

"I can see. So, um, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked in a small voice. She only nodded. She then walked out of the cafeteria. When we reached the benches outside, fairly dry out. She turned around and stared at me.

"So how have you been?" I asked her.

"Good." was wall she said.

"So." I said.

"Just get to the point Edward." she said looking at me with an annoyed expression.

"Look Bella, I am so sor" but she cut me off.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry Edward," she said making me look down, "you have no idea what you put me through. I told you how she was, but did you listen, nooo, you didn't care. It was like as soon as you saw her, all the words my mouth were forgotten." she said looking down herself, you could hear her sobs slightly. "You were my first real best friend. I told you everything. You were my first heartbreak. I trusted you with all of my heart and what do you do? You tear it to shreds." she said looking back up at me with tears running down her face. I looked back down, she then whispered the last part. "You were my first love," she said, my head shot up, "Everything about you drew me in, your voice, your face, and even your smell. Now none of that matters, so why don't you just go and break someone else's heart. You will never ever make this up to me. You have broken my heart too much for you to even repair. So, goodbye." she said walking away.

_I'm so sorry Bella,_ those were the words I so badly wanted to say to her.

**I actually cried writing this part. It is so emotional.**

**Please if you liked it, review.**


	32. Chapter 30

**This is the After Affect of their talk.**

**Chapter 30**

**When my world is falling apart**

**BPOV**

I can't believe I just did that. I told him I loved him. What? How? Why? God, I am such and idiot.

_Ring._ What the hell is that? Oh, its phone. _Alice._

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella?! Where are you? I'll come over." she said in a rush.

"No Alice." I said with a sigh.

"And why not?" she asked aggravated.

"I want Emmett to come over."

After I hung up with her, I sat on the couch in my parents house. The doorbell rang about 5 minutes later. When I opened it, Emmett was standing there, holding a handful of freesias.

"Aw Em, you didn't buy those for me did you?" I asked him.

"No, I got them because they make me feel pwetty." he said swinging the up half of his body back and forth.

"Emmett." I said, starting to cry again. He quickly stopped and pulled me into his arms.

"It's ok Belly Bear, you got me. I would never ever do that to you. Just let it all out. My shoulder is dry for you to dry on." he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Em, not helping." I said looking up at him. He looked down apologizing.

"So, can you tell me what happened?" he asked. So I spent over an hour going into detail. All he did was nod his head.

"You're gonna be ok, Bells. You know, my dad you to tell me something, it goes like this. When you're young everything feels like the end of the world. But its not. It's the hormones. Sure you're going to feel like running and start a whole new life, but, you got pretty damn good one standing right in front of you. We all are going to have our hearts broken at one point in time, but you'll get over it. I know you will, you're strong. You were able to get through being cheated on, and you will be able to get over a guy that you love. Hey, whatever happened to that Taylor dude?" he said.

"I haven't talked to him in a week. God, I don't deserve to know I guy like him. He is so nice and perfect. And here I am just crying my eyes out over a guy who doesn't even care about me." I said looking down.

"I care about you." em said wrapping his arm around me. I looked up at him.

"Em, you're like my brother. Of course you care about me." I said looking at the tv.

"Well Jelly Belly, I am not going to let you mope around the house. We are going to make dinner and ruin your parents kitchen." he said, walking in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hey Em, I will be right back, I just have to go grab something."I said heading for the stairs. When I got to my room, I instantly got my bag. I started pulling out all of my clothes from my dresser.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I looked to my doorway to see Em standing there with a giant wooden spoon in hand.

"I'm going home Em." I said walking past him.

"But you are home?" he said, following right behind me.

"No Em, I mean back to L.A.. I can't stay here and be reminded of what has happened.

"But how can you get back when there is no possible flights until like next week." he said.

"Em, do I have to remind you that I have a car?" I asked him.

"Bella, you just got here this morning." He said grabbing my arm.

"Yeah and if I don't leave, I'll just be stuck with the rest of them." I said trying to pull my arm away, he didn't budge.

"Bella at least wait till morning." He said. His eyes were pleading me. I could never stand up to his eyes.

"Alright Em, I will stay here until tomorrow. I just I don't know if I will be able to tell the others. I mean, I don't deserve any of you guys as my friends. I hate keeping secrets from them. So would you please tell them after I leave tomorrow?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I understand, this is Alice we are dealing with. Anyways, why don't we go make dinner?" he said. I walked ahead. I reached the kitchen before he did but you could still hear his large feet.

_BANG!!!_

I turned around to see Emmett leaning down and picking up the trash can and all of the things that fell out of it. I went over to help him. As I was picking up and old meet wrapper, Emmett suddenly stopped. I looked over to see what he was holding. When I saw it my eyes went wide.

_IT WAS A PREGNANCY TEST._

_AND IT WAS POSITIVE._

**Dun, Dun Dun. Lol.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed. It is another Emmett and Bella heart to heart moment. Um, I would like to mention that I have three new stories up. One is about the amazing Robert Pattinson, two more are of Edward and Bella. And the last one is of Jacob and Bella. So if you would just take the time to read them, I think you guys might like them. So please read.**

**Reviews please!!!!!!**

**Ab.**

**P.S. I was going to update on the 13 But I didn't though. But I would like to remind everyone that It was Bella's Birthday. If she were still human, she would be 22. I will post a video on my profile.**


	33. Chapter 31

**Here we go!!!**

**Chapter 31**

**Emmett Shut Up!!**

**BPOV**

What the hell? Why is there a pregnancy test in the garbage. Oh no, something is wrong, why? I looked over at Em to see him staring at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Looks like someone has been busy." he said, waggling his eyebrows at me.

"EMMETT!!! I AM SO NOT PREGNANT. HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT? Who do you think is pregnant?" I asked him

"I am." I turned around to see my mom standing there holding her keys.

"Mom?" I said looking down at the stick in my hand. "EW!! YOU PEED ON THAT THING!!!" I screamed throwing it at Emmett. He screamed and ran to the bathroom.

"Bella, stop and act your age would you. Yes that is my test." she said walking into the kitchen, putting down the bag of groceries.

"You pregnant and you didn't even think to tell me. I'm gonna have a new sibling soon and you didn't tell me. Wait, does dad know? Wait is it even his baby?" I screamed the last part. My mom covered my mouth.

"Of course its his baby. He was the first to know besides me." she said putting a hand on her belly. I immediately softened my gaze.

"Oh mom, I am so sorry I over reacted. I really am happy for you. I won't be an only child anymore, yay!" I started doing an Alice dance in the kitchen. My mom just giggled at me.

"Mom I forgot to tell you, but I'm leaving tomorrow morning." I said looking down. When I looked back up, my mother's eyes were filled with tears. I pulled her into a hug.

"Why? Did I do something wrong? I promise we won't love the new baby more than you. Just please, what did I do wrong?" she said, sobbing into my shoulder.

"Mom, calm down, you're letting the hormones take control. And, it wasn't you, it was Edward. I finally talked to him today, and decided I can't stay in a place with so many memories." I said looking down. She grabbed my chin and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I understand honey. You're not my little girl anymore. You can make your own decisions." she said, her eyes starting to water again. I pulled her close. Suddenly you could hear a loud stomping noise. I looked out to my left to see Emmett running towards us with his arms held out.

"GROUP HUG!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. When he reached us, he almost knocked us over. We both laughed and hugged him back.

"I'm guessing you told her." we looked to see my dad standing in the doorway. My mom nodded her head in confirmation. We also told my dad about me leaving too. He totally understood also.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Ok, call me when you get back to L.A." my mom said pulling away from the hug. We had already packed my suitcases and all my other belongings that I had brought, and put them in the back.

"I will mom. So calm down. You don't need to stress out when your pregnant." I said rubbing her barely noticeable belly.

"Oh, hush, like you would know anything about having a baby. In fact, you're still my baby, you just got the body of and eighteen year old." she said laughing.

"Hmmm, I wonder why. But seriously, get some rest. I want my unborn sibling to healthy. OK? Bye, I love you and I will call you when I get to L.A., just as promised." I said hopping into my car.

It takes 8 hours to the max to get there from here. Fun.

**EMPOV**

"So Em, what did you and Bella talk about last night?" Alice has been asking me the same thing for the last two hours.

"Seriously Alice, I can't tell you. It's just between me and Bella." I said sighing.

"Since when have you become so trustworthy?" she asked standing in front of me.

"SINCE MY BROTHER PRACTICALLY TORE OUT MY BEST FRIENDS HEART. OK?! THAT'S WHEN, OUR STUPID, SHITHEAD OF A BROTHER, BROKE THE TRUE FRIEND I HAVE. NOW SHE IS ON HER WAY BACK TO L.A. AND SHE IS PROBABLY NEVER COMING BACK BECAUSE OF HIM. THERE?! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? YOU UNCOVERED THE FREAKIN' MYSTERY. GO GET YOURSELF A DAMN COOKIE." I said walking away.

**APOV**

She's gone?

**EPOV**

Bella's gone. It's all my fault. I went up to my piano and started to write a song for her. I'll name it _BELLA'S LULLABY._

**BPOV**

Ugh, I'm finally home. When I got into the kitchen, I checked the messages on my phone. 2. I pressed the play button.

"Hey Bells it's me," Taylor's voice echoed through my house, "um so I know you're going to be out of town for a couple of days. But, the VMA's are coming up. (I know in reality they already past but stay with me here people.) Um, I was wondering if you would be my date. I mean we can go as just friends but let me know. Bye." the line went dead. There was another message playing.

"Bella its me." Edward's voice came out loud and clear. "God Bella, I don't know what to say. Oh and if you are wondering, I got this number from Emmett. Bella, I am so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just, ugh, you were right, I did get sucked into her little fantasy and it took me this long to realize that I was wrong. I chose over you and the others. If I could go back I would. You're my best friend Bella. I can't lose you. I won't let that happen. Please, I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. Please Bells. I'll let you kick my ass for the fun of it. Bella, losing you has been the worst mistake of my life. Bye." he said. By the end, I was in tears. Oh well, better call Taylor.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey." I said softly.

"BELLA!" He said cheerfully, making me laugh.

"I would love to go to the awards with you." I said.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ok, my outfit consists of a half pink and half purple dress (outfit and hairstyle are on profile.)

My hair was pulled back in a low pony tail. There was a knock at the door. When I opened it, Taylor was standing there in a charcoal gray Calvin Klein Suit. Looking dashing I may say.

"Wow Bella you look amazing." he said looking me up and down.

"Thanks you clean up nicely too." I said taking the arm he held out.

"So, you ready?" he asked holding the door of the limo open.

"Nope, but let's go." I said.

When we arrived, there were a million of people there. Taylor was the first to step out, he turned around and held out his hand for me. I took it, stepping slowly onto the curb. When we were both spotted, the crowd was going wild. Yay!

**EPOV**

We were watching the award shows on the tv. Suddenly, there was a loud uproar from the fans. The camera flipped to where the celebs were arriving, Taylor Lautner had stepped out of the car. Then he turned around and held his hand out for someone. A girl obviously. The girl stepped out, it was Bella!

She looked beautiful, her hair and dress fit her well. Just a few days ago, the last time I saw her in person, she had a tear stained face. Now, she looks absolutely glowing. She had her hand in that guys and they started posing for the photographers.

The camera then went back to one of the guys standing on the carpet talking to the celebs. He started talking.

"As you can see, two of the most anticipated people have arrived. Taylor Lautner and Bella Swan. Taylor has been around for a while, but Bella is just a new comer. Her cd hit stores about two months ago. It has sold over 2 million copies since. That is so amazing for a fresh new star. Ladies and gentleman, we have with us right now Bella Swan." the camera turned to the man's right, and Bella was standing there, smiling.

"Hi." she said.

"So Bella, you haven't been in the business for even a year and you are already nominated for an award. How does that feel?" he asked pointing the mic in her direction.

"Um, it's really mind boggling. If I wasn't here now then, I would probably be back on my couch at my parents, watching the awards. There is really no words to describe how I am feeling right now, I guess I am just excited to see what happens." she said smiling.

"Well cool. So you are nominated in the best new artist. Do you think you might have a chance?" the man asked.

"Um, I probably have the same chance as the others. They are amazing. I wish them luck too." she said.

"So, when you arrived, you were with Mr. Lautner. Is there anything going on there?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um no we are just friends. If we were dating, people would probably already know." she said.

"Well cool. So good luck tonight. Ladies and Gentlemen Bella Swan." he said, shaking her hand. She said goodbye to him and the screen went to a commercial.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**BPOV**

Right now I am standing back stage waiting to do my first performance. No pressure. Taylor actually gets to announce my act or whatever you want to call it. Right after I am done on stage, they will announce the best new artist.

We are almost toward the end of the show. Right now, the show is at a commercial break for the people who are at home. This is making me even more nervous. I might mess up, and that will be embarrassing.

My outfit consists of a totally decked out, large sequined dress, Golden caged pumps, and we put my hair down and curled it perfectly, (like Taylor Swifts) so if I want to do any flips with my hair, I will be able to do them and not ruin it.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Taylor Lautner and Shakira." the announcer said.

"Ok guys, the woman is amazing." that coming from Taylor.

"You're right Taylor. This girl has dominated the charts in a little over a month." she replied back.

"Yes, so tonight please welcome Ms. BELLA SWAN!!" the crowd went wild when they yelled my name. I am entering the stage on a lift. When the music started, the lift went up.

"How are you all doing tonight?" I screamed. The crowd went wild.

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy.........._

The song went on as usual, going great. When I came up on the third time with the chorus, I threw my arms up in the air, and the sparklers on the stage came out in full force. It was amazing.

_Baby Burn......_

When I finished the last two lines, I thanked the crowd and walked off stage. There was a camera following me. Taylor was there waiting for me, his arms open, waiting for me. I ran into them.

"You did amazing. Oh we better be quiet, they are announcing the bna (best new artist.)

"Lady Gaga, 3oh!3, Drake, Kid Cuddy, and Bella Swan." Taylor squeezed my hand. When they played the video, it was my goodbye video.

**EPOV**

They just announced the nominees for best new artist. It showed Bella backstage holding hands with Taylor.

"And the winner is....... BELLA SWAN!!!!!" the guy said. It went to Bella backstage, her hands covering her mouth. She turned around and hugged Taylor and then walked out on stage. The crowd was going wild. It showed Beyonce standing up and clapping for her.

When she got to the people, she hugged the presenters. She then took the mic and started talking.

"Oh my god! Um just thank you guys so much. None of this would have happened without you guys. Um, anyways, I would like to thanks my friends and family. Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, my mom and dad, and my friend Edward. You guys helped me be here, thank you." she waved to the audience and walked off stage.

"Wait? Did Bella just say your name?" Alice asked me?

She did?????

**Sorry it took so long. I would also like to mention that what Kanye West did to Taylor Swift was stupid. You've got a bad stick shoved up your ass now dude.**

**I would ALSO LIKE TO SAY THAT ON THE 24****TH**** OF OCTOBER, I WILL GET TO MEET KELLAN LUTZ. I KNOW, BE JEALOUS OF ME!**

**Love Abby**


	34. Trailer

**Ok so, I thought that I could maybe make a trailer. It will show you what will be coming up in the story and remind you of what already happened. Here we go.**

**Oh, and when you're reading this, I want you to listen to the song, Up From the Ashes. It was used in the second new moon trailer. I will have the link to the song on my profile. So if you want to hear it, it will be there.**

"What if you were in love with your best friend?" Bella's voice comes over the speaker.

It shows Bella laying down on her bed, then hitting her alarm. Then, shows Edward playing his piano.

"Just promise me that we won't loose each other." it shows Bella and Edward standing on Edward's back porch. Edward then turns to look at Bella, and then looks down and grabs her outstretched hand. "Promise." he says.

**Another black screen**.

"He's dating the she-devil. Love doesn't get anymore complicated than that, Alice." Bella says looking at Alice.

"I can always sense when someone is having a crappy day. Yours is looking pretty..." Max gets cut off because of a cuss word.

"Mom, I can't just sit here and watch him waste away his time with her. I love him." Bella says from her spot on her bed, looking up at her mom. Her guitar sitting in her lap.

"I have Max, and yet it isn't enough. I have tried so hard not to love him. But, its just too hard." Bella says with tears coming down her face. Emmett wraps his arm around her.

"You broke my heart. And I loved you." you see Edward and Bella standing out in the pouring rain. Bella is crying.

"Now, I can't even stand to look at you." she said with a disgusted look on her face. She then walks away.

**Black screen**.

"Bella, its Edward." shows Bella holding a onto her cell phone, with a horrified look on her face.

Then goes to show Edward laying in a hospital bed, asleep. Bella comes up and moves a hair out of his face. As she cups his cheek, he opens his eyes, staring into her's.

**Black screen**.

"Did you ever think that maybe, we're not meant to be?" Bella says from her spot on a stone wall somewhere.

"I beg to differ." Edward says, pulling her face towards his, kissing her.

**Black screen.**

"**What you did, I can't erase,** but, I will never, ever regret, spending time with you." Bella says looking up at Edward.

"Edward, you did break heart, and the scary thing is, I want to thank you. Because you made me so much stronger." Bella says to Edward in the hospital.

"Why don't we just start over." Edward asks looking down at Bella.

"No, I just can't." she says walking away.

Then goes to a scene of Bella on stage, singing and smiling. She then turns around and points at Edward, who is sitting at the piano, playing with a shocked expression.

I know what I want. And what I want is him. He's my life." it shows Edward picking Bella up and spinning her around on the beach.

"And I love him."

It then shows Bella leaning up and Kissing Edward.

Fearless

Coming Soon

A Stinkerbell you film.

**Ok, so what did you guys think? Its just like I said, gives you a little bit of info on what is to come and what has happened. **

**I acted like it was a movie trailer because it would be really be cool for it to be made into one.**

**If your wondering what the "Black Screen" means, it is like in actual movie trailers when all you see is a dark screen and people talking.**

**I hope you guys like it. Please review. If you can, I want to get up to 180 reviews. I don't care if they are from the same people, I just want more reviews.**

**Let me tell you, I got a lot of questions on how I am meeting Kellan. Listen here and listen good, HE WILL BE AT A HOCKEY GAME THAT IS IN A CITY THAT IS ABOUT AN HOUR AWAY FROM MY HOME. HE WILL BE THERE TAKING PICTURES AND SIGNING AUTOGRAPHS. I HOPE YOU GUYS ALL UNDERSTAND NO.**

**Please Review. **

**Love Abby!!!!**


	35. Chapter 32

**So, I was one review away from what I wanted. Close enough. Oh just to let you know, we are getting close to the end of the story. When done reading this chapter, look at the note at the bottom.**

**Chapter 32**

**I know what to do**

**BPOV**

"Okay, remember not to look into the camera unless you think it is the right moment." the Director's assistant told me. For the 13th time.

"I know, you told me five minutes ago." I told her. The makeup artist held in a silent chuckle. She could tell I was getting annoyed. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bellgy." A full mouth said. Emmett.

"Hey Em." I said in return.

"How's my Chickita?" he asked.

"Do you think that I could go into hiding under all the crap on your bedroom floor? I might end up killing the Director's assistant." I said. I looked over to her using a little hand held fan on the director. It is 66 degrees out.

"Oh, what's wrong?" he knows me too well.

"I'm just tired and I can't stop thinking about what I said in my speech. I just feel like a total idiot." I said raising my hands in the air, then realizing that he can't see me.

"Oh, but you're my idiot." you could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Not helping Em." I said.

"Sorry, I just wanted to check on you. See how you're doing. Edward won't shut up about you though. Do you think he has finally come to his senses?" he asked.

"I don't know, but he is too late." I said looking down at my lap.

"Bells don't be like that." he said.

"Then tell me Emmett, how the hell am I supposed to act when I tell the guy I loved that I hate him. Then the next day, thank him in my freaking acceptance speech. Please do tell me because I have no idea." I said harshly. In return I got a chuckle back from him.

"Take a chill-pill pussycat. I know you still love him. I saw the way you looked when you said his name." he said softly at the end.

"Emmett I can't talk about this right now, I have to go shoot the video now. I will talk to you later." I said. We said our goodbyes and hung up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok so you know what to do. We will count down from 5." the director said.

The music started and I was laying on the beach. I looked into the camera with a sad look on my face. The wind blowing through my hair.

_Here we go. _I thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The video ended up turning out great. My dress is beautiful. (Picture on profile.)

When I got to my house, Taylor's car was in the driveway. When he saw me pull up, he got out of his car and raced to the driver's side of my car. He opened my door for me.

"Always the gentleman." I said getting out.

"Mamma didn't raise no fool." he said making me laugh.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked putting the key in the locked. I opened the door and let him in. He went straight into the living room.

"Um, well howwouldyouliketogoonadatewithmeandbemygirlfriend?" he asked in a rush.

"Um, well, wait, what?" I said confused.

"Will be my girlfriend and go on a date with me?" he asked again. You could see a look of worry on his face.

"How long have you been sitting out there?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Just answer the damn question Bella. Yes or no?" he said sitting down. He put his head in his hands.

"Yes" I said. He looked up.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Yes, I would love to go on a date and be your girlfriend." I said, smiling. He stood up and hugged me.

"Thank you." he whispered in my ear.

"Oh, and something else." I said pulling back.

"What?" he asked.

"Your mamma sure as hell didn't raise no fool."

**So, how did you like. I was having a little problem with my typing program, but it is fixed now.**

**So, as I said earlier, the story is close to coming to an end. I know sad. This story is my baby**:(

**But the good news is that there will be a sequel. I already have the preface ready to go. I might give you guys a sneak peak but that might ruin this story. I just don't know. **

**I still want the reviews guys. Setting a goal last time really helped me feel better. You guys listened. Okay new goal. How about 200 reviews. That really depends on how much you guys want another chapter. So, please review!!!!**

**Abby.**

**3 days until I meet Kellan!!!!**


	36. Chapter 33

**This is one of the scenes that was mentioned in that fake trailer. Here you go.**

**Chapter 33**

**It's Edward**

**BPOV**

"Ok you guys ready?" I asked my guitar and bass player. They both nodded and started the intro to my new song called _Ignorance._

_If I'm bad person, you don't like me_

_Well, I guess I'll make my own way_

_It's a circle, a mean cycle_

_I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?_

_What's my offense this time?_

_You're not a judge but if...._

I was cut off by my phone ringing. I pulled it out to look. It was Alice. Usually she doesn't call me on her own. She usually stole Em's phone away from him.

"Hey Alice, I can't- " I wasn't able to finish my sentence, because her sobs rang through the phone.

"B-b-b-bella, it's Edward." she said sobs pouring through again. I walked into the next room for more privacy.

"Alice, what happened?" I asked. I am started to get freak out.

"He was in an accident. He is in extensive care right now. Dad said he should be awake by now but he's not Bella. I don't what to do. I need you here. We need you here." she begged.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I said hanging up the phone. I raced out to the other room to collect my things.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Rex, my guitarist asked.

"I can't talk I have to go. Family emergency." he nodded letting me go.

I raced out to my car. The highway was pretty much empty, so I was able to go about 85.

I got home in about 15 minutes. I rushed inside, packed my bag quick. I didn't even look to see what I was putting in. I think I only got one shoe out of the pair. I didn't care. I had to get to Edward.

I rushed out to my car. Taylor had just pulled up and was walking up my sidewalk. I walked right past him. I could hear him jogging behind me. He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Bella? What's going on?" concern in his eyes.

"Edward got in a car accident. I'm on my way." I said, trying to turn around. His hand stayed glued to my arm.

"I'll come with you." he said. I shook my head.

"I need to go on my own Tay." I said the nickname I gave him.

"He is the one who hurt you Bella. He left you." he said defeated.

"You don't think I know that? I don't care. I _have to go._" I said. I pulled my arm out of his reach and ran to my car. I put my suitcase in the trunk. When I looked back to Taylor, he was still in the same spot as he was before.

"Listen, I know what he did. And I know it is hard for you to understand, but I need to go. Alice said he is supposed to be awake, but he isn't. For all I know right now, he could be in a freakin coma. I need to be there. So don't go telling what I can and can't do. If you really cared, then you would just give me some space to breath. I don't know when I will be back. But I know I will be. I'm sorry." I said getting into my car.

I started it and pulled out. As I raced down the street, I looked in the mirror, he was standing on the side of the road, staring at my car, driving away.

I didn't have time for drama right now.

Xxxxxx

It took me over 4 hours with my new crazy driving to get to Forks. I got a few stares from people on the road. They looked at me weird for driving fast. Forgot I wasn't in L.A. I suddenly heard sirens, I looked in my rearview mirror. My dad's cop car was driving behind me. Once he noticed me looking, he gave me a huge wave. I didn't respond.

When I pulled into the parking lot, he pulled up right behind me. I got out and walked quickly to him.

"Hey Bells, wait why are you crying? Why are you at the hospital too?" he asked looking confused. He didn't know?

"Dad, Edward was in an accident." I stated simply. A look of shock came to his eyes.

"I heard there was and accident, but I didn't know it was him. I should have know when they said silver volvo had been hit head on." What?! Head on? Alice didn't tell me that. Dad must have caught my distress. "Bella, go on in, I'll park your car." I nodded at him and raced in. The receptionist looked up at me and smiled.

"Well if it isn't my little Jelly Belly. I haven't seen you in a while. How's LA honey?" Mary had been working here since I was four. That was when most of my clumsy accidents happened.

"Good. But I am actually here to see Edward Cullen. I got a call he had been in an accident. I need to know what room he is in." I said.

"Oh yes. Poor boy, I hope he is ok. He is in room 432. Just take the elevators up to the fourth floor and take a right and then a left, then just look for the room number." I thanked her and raced to the elevators.

When I reached the right floor and area, I saw a distressed Alice pacing in the hallway. When she saw me, she came racing and pulled me into a giant bear hug.

"Oh, thank god you're here. I don't know what to do. I am just freaking out here." Really? I hadn't noticed.

"Let me in." I said.

"What?" she asked looking up.

"Let me in. I want to see him." I said, turning towards the door. Alice grabbed my arm. What was it with people and grabbing my arm? I turned back to her.

"Bella. He doesn't look like Edward. Well it is him, but you get my point. I don't know if I want you to see him." there people go with trying to make decisions for me again.

"Alice. I WANT TO SEE HIM. You can't make my decisions for me. I don't care what he looks like. I need to see him." I said, tears starting to come to my eyes.

"She's right Alice," I heard from behind me. I turned to see Carlisle standing with a sad smile on his face, " she does need to see him. It is fully her decision. But let me warn you Bella, he doesn't look the same. Be prepared." he said with a nod and walked away. I turned to the door. I felt Alice right behind me. I motioned for her to stay, she pouted but obeyed.

I opened the door, I gasped in shock. There was Edward lying there in the bed, tubes running from his arms and a breathing tube running from his nose. His face was covered in black and purple bruises. His leg was in a cast. His eyes were closed.

I walked over to him and pulled the chair close to his bed. I looked down and pulled his right hand into my mine. I started singing to him. _Forever and always acoustic version by Taylor Swift. (On platinum edition of Fearless cd.)_

_Once upon a time,_

_I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye_

_And we caught onto something_

_I hold onto the night_

_You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding cause it seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak_

_I don't feel welcome anymore_

_Baby, what happened , please tell me._

_Cause one second it was perfect_

_Now you're halfway out the door_

_And I stare at the phone_

_He still hasn't called _

_And then you feel so low_

_You can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to _

_When he said forever and always_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here_

_And it rains when you're gone_

_I was there when you said forever and always_

_Was I out of line?_

_Did I say something way to honest?_

_Made you run and hide like a scared little boy_

_I looked into your eyes _

_Thought I knew for a minute, now I'm not so sure._

_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing_

_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_

_Where is this going?_

_And I stare at the phone_

_He still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low_

_You can't feel nothin at all_

_And you flashback to _

_When he said forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here_

_And it rains when you're gone_

_I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it baby_

_I don't think so, oh oh oh_

_Back up, baby back up_

_Did you forget everything?_

_Back up, baby back up_

_Did you forget everything?_

_Back up, baby back up_

_Please back up, oh back up.... _The sobs starting coming through my pleading voice

_Back up, baby back up_

_Cause it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong _

_It rains when you're here_

_And it rains when you're gone_

_I was there when you said forever and always_

_And I stare at the phone_

_He still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low_

_You can't feel nothin at all_

_And you flashback to when we said forever and always_

_Cause it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong _

_It rains in you rains when you're here _

_And it rains when you're gone_

_I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it, baby._

_You said forever and always, yeah. _I whispered the last two sentences. Silent tears took over. I got out of the chair and sat sideways on the bed. I placed my hand on his cheek. I started rubbing it softly. I got a soft sigh in return. His eyes then opened to mine.

"Bella?" his voice raspy from being asleep.

"Yeah." I said sadly. He looked at me, and then at the hand still on his cheek. I quickly removed it, missing the warmth.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to see, smart one." I said, trying to lighten my voice, it didn't really work.

"Why? I thought you hated me?" he asked, still confused. It was time to tell him the truth.

"Edward, when I said I hated you, I lied. I was just so upset over what had all happened. I had just gotten heartbroken by my best friend. I said things I didn't mean. Why do you think I said your name when I won?" I asked.

"Because I thought I inspired the song." he said looking down. I put a finger under his chin making him look back at me. I shook my head.

"No, when I first met you, you told me I need to go after what I want. Edward it is because of you, that I am living out my dream." I said.

"Did you mean it?" he asked suddenly.

"Did I mean what?" I asked confused.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Where do you think most of my songs came from. I wrote You Belong With Me, when I found out Tanya was cheating on you." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" he asked.

"I wanted you to find out how she is by yourself. I told you in the beginning how she was. You were the one who promised me you wouldn't get sucked into her world. Two days later, I that skank hanging off your arm. You broke your promise, I was crushed Edward. Especially when you gave me this necklace. It was the only thing I had of you for a long time." I said holding onto the necklace, he stared at it, almost burning a hole through it.

"It was my mom's, you know." he said pointing at the necklace.

"Why did you give it to me then?" I asked him.

"My mom gave it to me when I was 10. She told me to give it to that special someone." he said.

"But why me, why not the slut." I said.

"Because, you're my girl." I said smiling his crooked smile. I missed that. (Got that line from Forest Gump)

"I missed you." he whispered. I looked up at him, smiling a wide smile.

"Ditto." I said in return. A tear falling down my cheek.

"Don't cry." he said, wiping away the tear.

"I won't just don't do that to me again." I said laughing. I punched his arm. He winced. My eyes widened at what I had just done.

"Oh my god, Edward I am so sorry!" I said. He smiled.

"You gave me a booboo." he said.

"You want me to kiss it to make it better?" I asked teasingly, he nodded quickly. I kissed the spot on hisarm.

"My cheek and forehead hurt too." he said, acting like a little kid. I kissed his cheek. I had to move the hair off of his forehead, I then kissed it too.

"These hurt too." he said pointing to his lips. My eyes widened. I suddenly got a surge of confidence. I leaned in, he closed his eyes, I closed mine also. I moved slowly, my lips were centimeters away from his.

My lips were right on top of his, I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Hey, is he.... Whoa." I jumped back, I turned around to see Alice standing the door. _Damn it, _I thought.

"Yeah, he's awake." I said it like nothing had just happened, though I wished it did.

"Okaaaay." she dragged it out. "I just came in here to tell you visiting hours are over. You might want to head home and get some sleep. I'll just leave you two alone to say your goodbyes." she said with an unrecognizable look in her eyes. She shut the door leaving us in silence.

"Well, I should probably go." I said standing up. He grabbed onto my arm. I looked back down to him, he had a pleading look in his eyes.

"Please stay here with me." he said softly. I thought for a moment. I leaned down, until our noses were touching.

"Where else am I gonna go?" I asked him smiling. He smiled too. He scooted over in his bed. I laid down next to him, he laid his head on my shoulder. I sighed. This is how it should have been a long time ago.

**ONE CHAPTER LEFT!!!!!! **

**So, what did you guys think?**

**Please review!!!!!**

**Abby.**


	37. Chapter 34: Final Chapter

**FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!**

**Chapter 34**

**Love is Fearless**

**BPOV**

I was sitting on the La Push Beach. I was wearing a white dress, almost as if a wedding dress. I could hear foot steps behind me. I ignored them. Edward plopped down next to me. I looked at him, he was wearing a grin.

"What?" I asked.

"Sup Jelly Belly?" he said, still wearing the smirk.

"Ugh, you better wipe of that smile off of your face, or I will do it for you." I threatened, unable to keep the smile off of my face.

"Well, all I wanted to do was ask you something." he said holding his hands up in defense. I laughed.

"Fine, what did you want to ask me?" I asked. He suddenly became nervous.

"Um, I was wondering if you would want to go on a date with me?" he said.

"Edward. I can't, I don't know. It's just complicated." I said.

"What do you mean complicated?" he asked, looking confused.

"Did ever think that maybe, we aren't meant to be?" I asked, looking at him. He looked me in eyes, he got another smirk on his face. He looked me straight in the eye.

"I beg to differ." I barely had enough time to react, his lips were attached to mine. I wrapped arms around his neck, picking myself up to my knees.

"Bella?" I broke away from Edward to see Taylor standing there with a shocked expression.

"Taylor? Wha-what are you doing here?" I asked standing up.

"Well, I was coming up here to see _my _girlfriend. But it looks like she is busy." he said turning around.

"Taylor wait." I said starting to race after him.

Edward was quicker, he ran past me. I ran back in front of him. I looked back at him.

"Edward don't." I said. But when I looked back up at him, he was pale and had gold eyes, just like Rob Pattinson in Twilight.

I turned my head back to Taylor. His whole body was shaking. He walked towards me. Edward raced in front.

Edward grabbed him by the shirt.

"Stop!" I yelled, but they both ignored me. Edward then threw Taylor backwards. He did a flip in the air. His whole body then switched into wolf form. He came running at Edward. I jumped in front of Edward, hoping to stop him. I turned around to yell. (If you want to know what scene I am talking about, it is in one of the tv spots for new moon. Check it out!!!)

"NO PLEASE!!!!" I yelled.

I looked around, I was in my old room. I came to realization.

_It was just a dream._

"Thank God." I said loudly, flopping back onto my bed. I laid there for at least 10 minutes just going over what had happened.

1. Made friends with Edward again.

2. Almost kissed him.

3. Had a nightmare.

That is just was I need. There was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said. My mom walked through the door.

"Bella, your dad told me were home. How have you been." my mom came over and gave me a hug.

"I'm good. Well, you are looking very uh, pregnanty?" I said.

"Oh, shut up. Don't you just wish you had a hot body like this?" she asked pointing towards her stomach.

"Not really. So what are you having do you know yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're going to have a little brother." she said.

"Finally! I got someone to bug." I said. My mom slapped me.

"So, what happened?" I knew she was talking about Edward. I told her everything that happened. I even told her about my dream.

"I don't know what to do mom." I said.

"Just remember one thing honey. Love is Fearless." she said leaving my room.

Xxxxxxxxxx

When I got to the hospital, it was lunch time.

Every Cullen but Esme and Carlisle, were in the room. Including Rose and Jazz. I gave everyone hugs. Edward patted a spot on the bed beside him. I took it.

The nurses brought in some lunch for Edward.

"I'm not hungry." he said pushing the tray away.

"Well I am." Em said, grabbing the tray. He started stuffing his face.

"Rose, I feel bad for you." I said. She just shrugged. We all turned our attention back to the tv.

"Bewwa, guess what?" Em said. I turned my head to look at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Im a zit." he said, squishing his cheeks together, making mashed potatoes come gushing through the opening in his mouth.

"Ew, Em that is disgusting." I said.

"Hey guys." we all looked at Jasper.

"I just realized something. The gang is all here." He said.

"Jazz, we have been together before." I said.

"No, that's not what I meant. It has been at least 7 months since it was us, just the six of us. Our group. It's just like it was before." he said. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, the gangs all here. Just like before." Edward said.

"How about a toast?" I asked lifting up my plastic cup. Everyone else did too.

"Here's to all the crap we have been through. Heartbreak, love, friendship, everything. And yet, we are still here, together, just like old times. One big happy family. Forever." everybody swung their glasses together and took a drink.

I looked over at Edward. He was staring at me. I remembered what my mom said.

_Love Is Fearless....._But _**I'm **_not.

**The End.**

**Thank you for reading. **

**I don't know when I will post the first chapter of the sequel. But I will tell you the title ****You'll Always Find Your way Back home.**** I will post a message to this story when it is ready.**

**Thanks you to all the people that reviewed this story. I hoped you enjoyed it. This story is pretty much my baby. I have taken time from my life to work on it. This is how I live out my dreams. So I hope you are happy with the end.**

**Love,**

**Abby K.**


	38. Deleted Chapter

**Here is a deleted chapter from the story. I didn't use it. So here it is**

**He's Dating her.**

**BPOV**

"Bella, you need to get your ass over and kiss him. Or just say hi." Alice said for the 12th time.

As I looked back to Edward, he looked at me too. I turned back to Alice.

"He's dating the she-devil, Alice. Love doesn't get anymore complicated than that." I said.

"Bella, you are the one who is making it complicated. He loves you, he just doesn't know it yet." she said.

"Why is it always me? I mean, I have been heartbroken, I have always been clumsy, my best friend broke my heart and doesn't even realize it. Tell me Alice, have you ever been hurt or heartbroken?" she just looked down. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You have had everything so easy, your parents are rich, you have the perfect boyfriend, great body, great everything. I don't even have half of those things. Why do you think I am so miserable? So, when you get your heart broken, call me." I said walking out the doors.

**I didn't really like it, but I thought you guys might want something else. **

**I will have one more little chapter like this. It will take place after the big argument between Edward and Bella, she didn't go straight home, like you guys thought.**

**There will also be a sneak peek at the sequel! So be ready.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Decided not to go with the other scene. **

**Here is a sneak peak at the sequel!**

**You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home**

I woke up today like it was any other. I got up out of bed, I went straight to the window to open my curtains. What I saw, made me furious.

_Oh he is so dead. _I thought as I raced down stairs. I quickly put on an old pair of my dads work boots. I marched of to the tree he was perched in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked him. He awoke, slipping off the branch he was perched on. He caught it with one hand. Letting out a deep breath, he looked down at me.

"You're lucky I have cat like reflexes." he said, starting to swing.

"Yeah, and you're lucky I don't have a chain saw." I said, putting my hands on my waste. He merely laughed.

"Nice." he nodded his head towards my outfit. I was wearing a silk tank top, with silk boy shorts. I blushed, pulling my robe over my exposed body.

"Its raining. You're getting wet." I said, pointing to his white shirt, clinging to his sculpted chest.

"I thought you were supposed to be mad at me?" he said, a smirk laid upon his face.

"Yeah, well, you're making it pretty damn hard, making me worry about you all the time." I said, I voice filled with sadness. He face became guilt struck.

"Aw, Bells." he said. He let go of the branch, landing on the balls of his feet. I backed up, pointing at what he had just done.

"See? That is exactly what I mean, you make me worry about you when you do the stupidest things. Why do you do that to me?" I asked him, as he moved to give a hug. He put in chin on top of my head.

"Because its fun." he murmured. "And its lets me know you still care." he let out a sigh.

"You're right. I do care, I will always care. But can you at least try not to be reckless. You just got out of the hospital, I don't need you going back." I said, looking up at him.

"Promise." he said.

"Please don't break this one." I whispered, snuggling back into his embrace.

**So, what do you guys think? **

**This is the last post I will make on the story Fearless. I am so sad:(**

**The sequel will be up at and ready at 8:00p.m. Thursday night. Be ready, it will only be a little intro, but still, it's a sequel people, come on!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed Fearless, I know I did.**

**I am not going to press the complete button on this story, because I can't. **

**Thanks.**

**Abby.**


	40. Sequel is Up!

**Just wanted to let you guys know, the sequel is up!!!**

**Well, it is just the preface, but still, the sequel is in the works, new chapter will be posted soon**

**PLEASE READ!!!**

**Abby.**


End file.
